Return of Vilgax
by IceGirl2772
Summary: 7 years after getting trapped in the Null Void, Vilgax returns. To get revenge on Ben, he kidnaps the one person Ben loves: Julie! Will he rescue her in time? Benulie Gwevin OC/OC 1st story in fan-series. FINALLY UPDATED! R
1. Prologue: Escaping the Null Void

**Hey, guys. I know I have to work on my other stories but, I really wanted to write this. This is set 2 years after Alien Force. Here are the ages of the characters:**

**Kevin – 18**

**Gwen – 17**

**Ben – 17**

**Julie – 17**

**I forgot to put this in the summary: I couldn't think of another title. Enjoy my 1st chapter.**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

An alien was sitting on a rock in the Null Void. It all happened 7 years ago when he tried to get the most powerful device in the universe. He would have succeeded if he didn't end up trapped in the prison with a container carrying a bomb. His companion escaped the Null Void.

Just then, a portal opened and out came his ship. A small alien came out.

"Sir, sorry we didn't get here sooner," said Alien #1.

"Finally, I shall have my revenge on Tennyson and I, Vilgax, shall claim the omnitrix and take over the galaxy," said Vilgax as he laughed evilly and walked into his ship.

"Just one problem, sir. The information we have on the omnitrix is not sufficient enough. The omnitrix has changed in so many ways. It's gonna take around a month to get the information we need," said Alien #1.

"A MONTH!?" boomed Vilgax.

"We're going as fast as we can, sir. But, we do have the new information on the boy," said Alien #1.

"Show me," demanded Vilgax.

He just gave his boss the file. An evil smile came across the alien's face as an evil plan began to formulate. (AN: He can do an evil smile, can't he?)

"I have a plan to force the Tennyson boy to hand over the omnitrix and let me take over the galaxy," said Vilgax.

His evil laugh echoed through the Null Void as his ship flew through the portal and disappeared out of sight.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**That was the 1st prologue I've ever done so feel free to throw bricks at me if I didn't get it right. It's pretty short but, at least it's something, right? Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go watch some Ben 10.**


	2. Karaoke Night

**I have nothing to say.**

**Ben and Kevin: Yes you do.**

**Me: DO NOT!**

**Gwen, Sarah and Julie: Do too!**

**Me: I don't own Ben 10: Alien Force, the original Ben 10 series or any characters.**

**Sarah Yamamoto (Ashford) and Nelson Ashford is rightfully mine. I'll explain why Nelson's last name is in brackets after Sarah's original last name in the story.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It's been 2 years now since we last saw Ben, Gwen, Kevin or Julie. Everything was going good. Grandpa Max is back from the Null Void, D'Void is behind bars, Manny and Helen are official plumbers, Ben's got all of his aliens back, the Forever Knights are permanently disbanded, Ben and Julie are still going out, Kevin and Gwen started dating and Alien Force has 2 new members.

Those 2 members would be Julie and her 19-year-old sister Sarah. They have powers from their alien grandmother who is a Sonakite from a planet called Sonakine (AN: I'll explain later.). They have the ability to create sonic waves with their hands. It's sort of like Echo Echo's powers but, you don't have to scream. It's pretty useful when fighting villains.

Sarah Yamamoto-Ashford is a girl in her late-teens who has long jet black hair, hazel eyes; she's basically an older version of Julie. She wears a strapless top that stops at the beginning of her stomach, a mini skirt and knee-high boots. (AN: I'll upload a picture on deviantART soon, OK?) Her outfit is red and black. Also, she's married to her childhood sweetheart, Nelson. But, her parents don't know. Only Julie, Gwen, Ben and Kevin know. They've been married since Sarah was 17.

Right now, they're at Gwen's house having a karaoke night. They're playing a game. Someone dares a person to sing a song whether they know it or not. They're also recording the moment.

Gwen just finished singing 'Turn Me Loose' by Young Divas.

"Awesome," complimented Ben.

"Who are you gonna dare now?" asked Kevin.

"I dare Julie to sing 'Some Hearts' by Carrie Underwood," said Gwen.

"No, no, no. Not me," said Julie.

"Puh-lease, Julie. If you can sing in a music video for Hot Shots, you can do karaoke," said Sarah.

"Hot Shots?" repeated Ben, Gwen and Kevin.

"I'll explain later, OK?" said Julie and Sarah.

The song started playing.

(AN: I'm gonna use _Italic_ for the singing voice.)

_I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky._

_Always stumbling around in circles._

_But I must have stumbled into something._

_Look at me. Am I really alone with you?_

When she sang that, she looked at Ben and gave him a wink and a smile. They had to admit. She's a really good singer.

_I wake up feeling like my life's worth living._

_Can't recall when I last felt that way._

_Guess it must be all this love you're giving._

_Never knew, never knew it could be like this._

Her voice sounded like an angel. They had never heard someone sing like that.

_But I guess_

_Some hearts, they just get all the right breaks._

_Some hearts have the stars on their side._

_Some hearts, they just have it so easy._

_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes._

_Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes._

Sarah was smiling. She sang the song the way she first sang it 1 year ago.

_Now who'd have thought someone like you could love me?_

_You're the last thing my heart expected._

_Who'd have thought I'd ever find somebody,_

_Someone who, someone who makes me feel like this?_

Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Sarah were thinking the same thing: Julie had the voice of the best singer in the world.

_Well I guess_

_Some hearts, they just get all the right breaks._

_Some hearts have the stars on their side._

_Some hearts, they just have it so easy._

_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes._

_Some hearts just get lucky, sometimes._

This was Sarah's favourite bit of the song. She loved hearing Julie hit the high notes.

_Oooooooooh._

_Even hearts like mine_

_Get lucky, lucky sometimes!_

_Even hearts like mine!_

_OH!_

They were amazed. Nobody they knew hit the high notes in that song.

_Some hearts, they just get all the right breaks._

_Some hearts have the stars on their side._

_Some hearts, they just have it so easy._

_Some hearts just get lucky_

_(Sometimes!)_

_Some hearts, they just get all the right breaks._

_Some hearts have the stars on their side._

_Some hearts, they just have it so easy._

_Some hearts just get lucky sometime._

_Some hearts just get lucky...sometimes!_

_(Oh!) Sometimes!_

The others were clapping and cheering. Julie was just blushing like mad.

"There's no need to blush, Julie. You sang that song way better than I could," said Sarah.

"Who are you gonna dare now?" asked Gwen.

Julie just looked at Sarah.

"Why me!?" complained Sarah.

"What song do you think she should sing, Ben?" asked Julie.

"I'm thinking...'If You Believe' by Alecia Elliott," said Ben.

"I'm gonna murder you after this, Ben Tennyson," said Sarah.

The song started playing.

"You can do it, Sarah," said Julie.

"Thanks, sis," said Sarah.

_If you believe deep in your heart, the things that aren't possible suddenly are._

_If you believe, a wish on a star might really come true, only if you,_

_If you believe, reindeer can fly even though it seems impossible on Christmas Eve night._

_While children sleep, Santa comes by delivering gifts only if, if you believe._

_So run to the edge of your dreams, and jump over the sun at least once in your life._

_It's time to start spreading your wings and take to the sky!_

_If you believe in just what you see and don't think it's logical, can't possibly be._

_Then open your mind and repeat after me, anything you can imagine can be achieved if you believe._

_If you believe, ohhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhh, have to believe in, believe, ohhhhhhhhh yeah, if you believe, ohhhhhhhhha, if you believe._

(AN: Feel free to throw bricks at me if I get the lyrics wrong.) Ben, Julie, Gwen and Kevin were clapping and cheering. Sarah just curtsied. Then, Julie came up with an idea.

"Why don't all 5 of us sing a song together?" suggested Julie.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," agreed Ben.

"We're in," said Kevin, Gwen and Sarah.

"What should we sing?" asked Kevin.

"Who knows 'The Climb' by Miley Cyrus?" asked Sarah.

Everybody raised their hands.

"Let's sing that," said Gwen.

They divided into groups of 2 and 3. Ben and Julie had one microphone while Gwen, Kevin and Sarah had the other.

_I can almost see it  
That dream I´m dreaming but  
There´s a voice inside my head saying  
You´ll never reach it_

Every step I´m taking  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking

But I  
I gotta keep trying  
Gonna keep my head held high

There´s always gonna be another mountain  
I´m always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I´m gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what´s waiting on the other side  
It´s the climb

The struggles I´m facing  
The chances I´m taking  
Sometimes they knock me down but  
No I´m not breaking

I mean I know it  
But these are the moments that  
I´m gonna remember most  
Yeah  
Just gotta keep going

And I  
I gotta be strong  
Just keep pushing on

Cuz  
There´s always gonna be another mountain  
I´m always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
And sometimes I´m gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what´s waiting on the other side  
It´s the climb

Yeah

There´s always gonna be another mountain  
I´m always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes you gonna to have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what´s waiting on the other side  
It´s the climb

Yeah  
Yeah  
Keep on moving  
Keep climbing  
Keep the faith  
Baby  
It´s all about  
It´s all about  
The climb  
Keep the faith  
Keep your faith  
Whoa

They were smiling, obviously proud of their performance. They turned off the video camera and looked at each other.

"Wow," said Kevin.

"Who knew that we would be amazing singers?" remarked Ben.

"I knew Julie was a spectacular singer," said Sarah.

"Likewise with Sarah," said Julie.

"Guys, we should get some sleep. My throat's sore and my parents are gonna yell at us if we don't go to bed soon. It's 2 in the morning," said Gwen.

"Gwen has a point. We should get some sleep," said Kevin.

"Plus, you guys have your midterm exams," said Sarah.

"Aw man," moaned Ben.

"What am I gonna do with you, Ben? Seriously," said Sarah.

"I bet Julie's gonna pass the exams anyway," said Gwen.

"I bet the opposite," said Sarah.

"Make you a bet. If Julie passes the exam, you have to tell us what you're hiding. If you win the bet, I'll tell you what I'm hiding," said Gwen.

"You're on," said Sarah as she shook hands with Gwen.

"Who do you reckons gonna win?" asked Kevin.

"Gwen," said Ben.

"I think Sarah," said Kevin.

"Wanna bet on that?" questioned Ben.

"Make you a bet, Tennyson. If Gwen wins the bet, you tell me what you're planning to do this weekend. If I win, I'll tell you," said Kevin.

"You've got yourself a bet," said Ben as he shook hands with Kevin. (AN: I'm not good with coming up with bets so, cut me some slack, OK?)

Julie just rolled her eyes. They can be competitive against each other. They climbed into bed. Gwen and Kevin had Gwen's bed, Sarah had the floor and a sleeping bag since she prefers to sleep on the floor and Ben and Julie shared a sleeping bag on a mattress on the floor.

"Night, everyone," whispered Gwen.

"Night," whispered Kevin, Julie, Sarah and Ben.

Gwen and Kevin shared a quick goodnight kiss and fell asleep. Julie and Sarah did their goodnight handshake and Sarah fell asleep. Ben and Julie were whispering to each other.

(AN: OK. Since I'm not in the mood in putting 'whispered' and all that, I'm going to make what Ben says **bold** and Julie underlined.)

Did you have fun tonight?

**Defiantly since you were doing it with us.**

Glad you did. I have to admit. Karaoke is way more fun than tennis.

**Maybe you should become a singer instead of a tennis player.**

I wish I could but, Mum and Dad have high expectations of me. They don't encourage singing. They don't even know that Sarah and I sing. They want Sarah to become a dancer and they want me to become a tennis player. They basically have our future planned for us. They didn't approve of us being on Alien Force until we told them that we won't let it get in the way of our future.

**My parents encourage me to do what I want to do. When I grow up, I'm still gonna save the world with you guys and play soccer. Here's an idea, why don't you be both a singer and a tennis player? Sarah can be a singer and a dancer.**

That's not a bad idea. I'll tell Sarah tomorrow before school. Anyways, we should be getting to sleep. Sarah's gonna murder me if I don't get to sleep soon. She can hear almost anything. It's freaky.

They shared a goodnight kiss before Julie laid her head against Ben's shoulder and fell asleep. Ben kissed her forehead, rested his right cheek against her head and fell asleep without a care.

**On Vilgax's mother ship...**

Vilgax was watching this romantic scene with an evil smile. His evil laugh echoed through the ship.

"Soon, I shall strike and kidnap his mate. If he doesn't surrender the omnitrix to me, he will helplessly watch his mate die in front of his eyes. Then, I shall kill the Tennyson boy, Tetrax, claim the omnitrix and dominate the galaxy, then the universe," said Vilgax.

He once again laughed evilly. He was proud of his evil plan.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Wow. This is the longest chapter ever written. It took up 11 pages on Microsoft. I've never written a chapter that long. Also, here's some information about Sonakites.**

**Sonakite is an alien species from a planet called Sonakine which is the next-door neighbour to Anodine. They are basically living sonic waves. They get sonic waves from vibrations and from underground. It doesn't affect life on the planet or anything.**

**Also, Hot Shots is a popular singing group on YouTube that consists of Julie, Sarah, Nelson and the girls' older brother, Michael. They've been doing it ever since Julie was 16. Every single person on YouTube has subscribed to them and watches their live shows and videos.**

**That's about it.**

**Julie: Hey Ice, Sarah, wanna do some karaoke with us?**

**Me and Sarah: Count me in.**

**Me: Before I go, click on that button below the chapter. Come on. You know you want to. Remember what I said about flames.**

**Me, Ben, Gwen, Julie, Kevin and Sarah: Smell you later!**

**Me: Sorry about the 'Smell you later!' by the way. We just couldn't help ourselves. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna do some karaoke with the others.**


	3. Planning

**Hey, guys. Here's the 3****rd**** chapter of 'Return to Vilgax'. It's another short Vilgax centric one. I hate the idea myself but, a writer's gotta what a writer's gotta do, right? It's mainly about Vilgax planning on when to strike, where and how so, there's not really much to this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10: Alien Force or any characters.**

**Sarah and Nelson Ashford are rightfully mine.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Vilgax was sitting on a big chair in his mother ship. He knew what he was planning to do. He just had to decide when, where and how.

"Sir, when do we strike?" questioned Alien#1.

"We shall strike whenever I'm ready. Here's what we're gonna do:

We send as many drones as possible to the location of the Tennyson boy and his crew while I shall strike and kidnap his mate. We shall let the cursed Sarah Ashford run off to tell the Tennyson boy along with her mate.

Then, he will come to the mother ship and ask where she is. But, before he does that, I shall make sure she's injured so badly, she'll die whether the Tennyson boy surrenders the Omnitrix to me or not. If he doesn't he'll see his mate die in front of his eyes.

After she's dead, the Tennyson boy will think it's all over and surrenders the Omnitrix to me. Then, I shall kill him and his allies and take over the entire galaxy. There will be nobody in my way. Once Alien Force is dead, no one can stop me now," said Vilgax.

He looked at a screen and saw Ben with Gwen and Kevin at Mr Smoothie's. He pressed the button and an image of Julie, Sarah and Nelson leaving the doctor's clinic and heading off to the chemist.

"Send in the drones, my minion. We shall strike today," ordered Vilgax.

"Yes, sir," the alien robot replied.

The robot left the room and went off to strike.

"Watch out, Tennyson. Once you deal with me at my full wrath, you will surely be destroyed," said Vilgax.

He laughed evilly as the mother ship flew into Earth's orbit, ready to strike.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Don't say I didn't warn you. Anyways, Julie's gonna get kidnapped in the next chapter. I know what you're gonna ask me:**

Why is Julie at the doctor's clinic?

**You'll find out next chapter.**

**But, for now, I'm gonna go have lunch. I'm starving.**


	4. Kidnapped

Nelson, Julie and Sarah were sitting down at the tennis court talking about what they found out at the clinic.

"I still can't believe you're pregnant," said Sarah.

"When did you 2 sleep together, anyway?" asked Nelson.

"Well, Ben was over for a study date. We finished, we started talking, then flirting a little bit, we kissed and you guys get the idea," said Julie, who was blushing.

"I still can't believe this is happening," said Sarah.

"Why? You got married at 17!" yelled Julie.

"Sure! Getting married is a big thing! But, getting pregnant! That's bigger then getting married!" exclaimed Sarah.

"WILL YOU CALM DOWN FOR 5 MINUTES!?" yelled Nelson.

Julie and Sarah looked at Nelson shocked. They have never heard Nelson raise his voice. Ever. It shocked them on different levels. Sarah felt her heart pound against her chest and Julie looked like she was gonna burst into tears.

"Sorry," said Nelson.

"It's OK," said Julie.

"Hey Jules, wanna have a game of tennis?" asked Sarah.

"Why not? Just make sure you go easy on me," said Julie.

"I'll umpire," said Nelson.

**With Ben, Gwen and Kevin...**

The original trio were having smoothies at Mr Smoothy. Ben couldn't help but worry. He knew that Julie was going to the doctors. He wanted to go with her but; she insisted that he stayed behind. She didn't want him to miss soccer training.

"Ben, whatever's wrong with Julie might not be as big as you think," said Gwen.

"I can't help but worry, Gwen! She's someone who I – no offence – love more than anyone I know. She actually accepted me having the omnitrix. She's different than any other girl I met," said Ben as he took a sip of his smoothie.

"Ben, Julie's a strong, determined woman. If she can beat 20 Forever Knights at the same time, she can beat whatever's making her sick," said Kevin.

Ben and Gwen just looked at him shocked. He has never said anything nice about anyone. Wow. He really has softened since he started dating Gwen last year.

"And if you tell anybody, even Sarah, that I said that, I'll deny it," said Kevin.

"Same old Kevin, no matter what happens," laughed Ben.

Gwen just kissed his cheek. _KA-BOOM!_ People started running and screaming. A huge robot appeared in the gray smoke.

"That's one of Vilgax's drones!" exclaimed Gwen.

"What's it doing here?" questioned Kevin.

"I don't know. But it's never gonna come back again," said Ben as he activated his omnitrix.

"HUMUNGOUSAUR!" yelled Ben.

**With Vilgax...**

"Sir, the drones are now attacking," the alien robot reported.

"Alright. I'm going to go kidnap his mate. You know what to do. When I signal you, tell all the remaining drones to return to the ship," reminded Vilgax.

**With Julie, Sarah and Nelson...**

Julie and Sarah just finished their tennis match. Julie beat Sarah by a long shot. They were just about to leave the court when an explosion occurred. It knocked the trio back a few feet but, they were still standing. Vilgax emerged through the fire and smoke.

"So, you're the Tennyson boy's mate," said he.

"The Tennysons? You're...you're Vilgax," squeaked Julie.

You see, a week after Julie and Sarah joined Alien Force, Ben told them about some of the villains they fought in the past. That included Vilgax. But, that's a totally different story. Let's get back to what's actually happening right now.

"So, the Tennyson boy has told you about what happened 7 years ago," said Vilgax.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" asked Nelson.

"All I want to do is destroy Ben Tennyson and acquire the omnitrix. But to do that, I'll need his mate," said Vilgax.

Sarah and Nelson angled themselves in front of Julie. No way they were gonna just let him take her.

"If you want my sister, Vilgax, you're gonna have to go through us first," said Sarah, Sonakite powers at the ready.

Vilgax was really getting pissed off. He had no time for this.

"Stay out of my way," said Vilgax as he dropped a grenade. **(AN: I know the line's stupid but, I had to think of something!)**

"RUN!" yelled Nelson.

But it was too late. Before Julie and Sarah could create a Sonakite shield around them or before anyone could start running, the grenade went off. It knocked them against the wall. When the explosion cleared, the trio were lying on the ground. Nelson was already unconscious but, Julie and Sarah were still awake. They were both bleeding from the explosion. Sarah was bleeding at her side while Julie was bleeding near her right temple.

"Once I have what I request, nothing can stop me from taking over the galaxy," said Vilgax.

He took out a ray gun and shot at the siblings. It knocked them against the wall. They slid down to the ground, unconscious and injured. Vilgax smiled evilly as he picked up Julie with his hand and dropped a letter beside Sarah. He laughed and went to rendezvous at his main ship.

**With Ben, Gwen and Kevin...**

The gang were still fighting Vilgax's drones. Every time they destroyed one drone, another appeared. And they were getting sick and tired of it!

"How many of these drones does he have!?" exclaimed Kevin.

Suddenly, the drones stopped fighting them and took off from where they were. This confused the trio.

"OK, what's going on?" asked Gwen.

Ben transformed back to normal.

"That's one thing I wanna know," said Ben.

**With Sarah and Nelson...**

Nelson and Sarah were just coming to from the explosion. It took them a minute to let what happened sink in. Sarah finally noticed the letter beside her.

"What's that?" asked Nelson who was looking at the letter over Sarah's shoulder.

"It's a note. I think it's from Vilgax," said Sarah.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Open it," said Nelson.

"I think we should find the others first," said Sarah.

"I'm sure Ben won't mind. It would be a lot easier when we have to explain what happened," encouraged Nelson.

Sarah finally gave in and opened the letter. When she read it, fear and anger started rushing through her veins along with negative thoughts racing through her mind. She couldn't believe what was happening. Nelson looked at Sarah concerned.

"Are you OK?" questioned Nelson.

"No. Vilgax is holding Julie captive," said Sarah.

Now, it was Nelson who was starting to worry. He knew Julie ever since he was in school with Sarah. He loved her like a sister. He also swore to protect Sarah's family on their wedding day.

"We have to go tell Ben," announced Nelson.

"I know. I'm just scared about his reaction. Remember when he found out about our powers and that Julie went off to fight Darkstar alone?" asked Sarah.

Nelson chuckled at the memory. Ben's face was priceless.

"Still, if we don't tell him now, Julie won't even live long enough to have that child. We have 2 lives on the line," said Nelson.

"Alright. Let's go," decided Sarah.

Nelson helped her up. He noticed blood on Sarah's side.

"Sarah, you're bleeding!" exclaimed Nelson.

"I'm OK," said Sarah.

"We have to apply pressure on it so you don't lose any more blood," said Nelson.

"We don't have time!" snapped Sarah.

"Alright, alright. Let's go!" exclaimed Nelson.

**With Ben, Gwen and Kevin...**

"I don't understand. Why would Vilgax's drones be attacking? He's trapped in the Null Void," said a very confused Ben.

"He can't have escaped. The security is tight, especially since Vilgax got trapped," said Kevin.

Gwen noticed something. "Hey. It's Sarah and Nelson," said Gwen.

She was right. Sarah and Nelson were running towards them.

"Julie's not with them. Something's wrong," said Ben.

They sprinted towards them.

"What happened? Where's Julie?" asked Kevin.

"Well---," Nelson got cut off.

"SARAH! YOU'RE BLEEDING!" exclaimed Gwen.

"I know," replied a very annoyed Sarah. They really had no time for this.

"We'd better clean it. You can explain when we're done," said Ben.

**5 minutes later...**

Gwen was cleaning Sarah's wound and wrapping a bandage around it. She was done a minute later.

"So, now will you tell us what happened?" asked Kevin.

"After her doctor's appointment and we went to get the medicines the doctor proscribed, we went to the tennis court and had a talk. Julie and Sarah decided to verse each other in tennis. Julie won by a long shot. When we were about to leave, an explosion happened. We got knocked back a bit but, we were OK. Then, a giant alien emerged. He said that he knew Julie because she was Ben's 'mate'. Then, Julie figured out who it was. It was Vilgax. He said he was after the omnitrix and he needed her so he could force Ben to hand it over...," Nelson's voice trailed off.

"What happened after that?" questioned Ben.

"It might be best if you read the letter," said Sarah.

She handed the letter to Ben. He just opened it and read it. Once he was able to digest everything that was written, his heart drop to his stomach. He couldn't believe it. Vilgax is back and now, he had his girlfriend hostage. Can this get any worse?

"Also, there's something you should know," said Sarah.

"What is it? Is Julie sick?" asked a very worried Ben.

"1 month ago when you came over to our house for a study date with Julie, do you remember what you did?" asked Sarah.

"Of course I do," said Ben.

"Recount those events," said Nelson.

"Well, I climbed in through her window, we helped each other with our geography homework, we finished 1 hour later, we talked about school and the other kids, we flirted a little bit, we kissed, then we...," Ben's voice trailed off. It just hit him.

"Then?" questioned Gwen.

"We made love. Oh my god. Is she what I think she is?" asked Ben.

"Yes, Ben. She's pregnant. We just found this morning," said Sarah.

Ben just stood there in total shock. He couldn't believe it. They had 2 lives on the line: The life of his girlfriend and the life of their unborn baby.

"Are you OK?" asked Gwen as she clicked her fingers in front of his face.

Ben snapped out of his state of shock. He was worried and angry. He was worried because Julie was being held captive by an alien with a galaxy-wide threat and he was angry because Vilgax hurt his girl and he was going to do everything he could to hurt him back.

"How are we gonna rescue her? We don't know where Vilgax is holding her hostage," said Nelson.

"I can make a Sonakite connection with Julie. Maybe with that, we can rescue her easily," said Sarah.

"It's not gonna work, Sarah. Julie might still be unconscious from the explosion," said Gwen.

"Oh yeah. I forgot that. Also, she lost some blood beside her right temple so, I wouldn't be able to make a Sonakite connection with her because she lost some blood," said Sarah.

"SHE WHAT!?" yelled Ben.

"Guys, we should be planning to rescue Julie instead of shouting!" yelled Kevin.

"Kevin's right. Who knows what Vilgax is doing to her right now?" said Nelson.

"Ben, do you know where Vilgax normally flies his ship while he attempts to get the omnitrix?" asked Sarah.

"He flies his ship normally above Earth's gravitational pull. Why?" asked Ben.

"Maybe we could fly towards him with Ship, rescue Julie and get out before Vilgax even notices," said Sarah.

"No way. It's too dangerous for Ship. He can get hurt easily by Vilgax," said Gwen.

"Well, we have to do something! I don't want to just sit here and let Vilgax torture my little sister," said Sarah.

"Sarah, I'm even more worried then you are. It's a good idea but, Gwen's right. Ship won't even last 5 minutes without getting injured," said Ben.

"How are we gonna get up there?" asked Nelson.

"We can still take Ship with us. He'll be a really big help during the rescue," said Kevin.

"But, how are we gonna get up there? It's not like we can walk up to somebody and say, 'Hey. Do you have a spaceship we can burrow? We need it because our friend's been kidnapped by a giant alien who wants to take over the galaxy!' There's no way," said Sarah.

"Ship's too vulnerable. Thankfully, I know someone who has a bigger spaceship," said Ben.

"Who?" questioned Kevin.

"Gwen, is there any way we can get in contact with Tetrax?" asked Ben.

"I should be able to reach him with my powers," said Gwen.

"Maybe he can help us rescue Julie. Sarah, race to your house and grab Ship. Gwen, you contact Tetrax," ordered Ben.

"On it," said Gwen as she sat inside Kevin's car.

"I'll be back soon but, it depends on how long it takes me to find Ship," said Sarah as she raced towards her house.

Ben let out a worried sigh as he looked up into the sky. The sun was setting and you could easily see stars. He couldn't help but become even more worried. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Kevin giving Ben a comforting smile.

"Hey, she'll be OK," assured Kevin.

Ben let out a weak smile as he turned his attention back towards the sky.

"I'm not going to let Vilgax hurt you, Julie. We'll come rescue you, even if we die trying. I promise," vowed Ben.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Next chapter will be where Julie comes to and realises that she's being held captive by one of the most dangerous enemies of all time.**

**Remember, if you throw bricks at me, I'll throw them back harder. Flame me, I'll flame you. If you leave me a positive review, you can choose me a Ben 10 story you want me to read and review.**

**Here's the terms and conditions on that:**

**1. No slash stories. (You know, those stories with gay pairings.)**

**2. No stories that have the pairing Ben/Gwen.**

**3. The stories have to have Gwevin, Benulie or both.**

**Also, you can take your time on picking your story. Right now, I have to go help mum with something.**

**Sayonara.**


	5. Coming to

**Me: I have nothing to say so, go on and enjoy the chapter.**

**Nelson: Aren't you forgetting something, missy?**

**Me: No I'm not. AND DON'T CALL ME MISSY!**

**Sarah: Go on. Cough it up.**

**Me: Sarah and Nelson Ashford are rightfully mine. Are you happy now?**

**Ben: Nope.**

**Me: *groans in frustration* What now?**

**Julie: You have forgetting one more thing.**

**Me: No I'm not.**

**Gwen: Spill the beans.**

**Me: You can't make me.**

**Kevin: Do you want Cooper to kiss you?**

**Me: I DON'T OWN BEN 10: ALIEN FORCE! THE SHOW BELONGS TO MAN OF ACTION!**

***Ben and Kevin hi-5ed each other***

**Me: Feel free to enjoy the story while I go murder Ben and Kevin! *I run off after Ben and Kevin***

**Sarah: Don't worry. I'll make sure she never wastes a page on author notes again.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Julie woke up feeling a lot of pain going through her body. Chains kept her arms together tightly behind her back that she could feel it start bruising. A beam held her in the air instead of her feet being planted on the floor. **(AN: I have no idea what they're called. Watch episode 14 if you don't know what I'm talking about.)** She slowly took in her surroundings. Suddenly, one thing came across her mind: the baby. She wanted to feel her stomach to check if the precious child was still alive. But, because of how weak and dizzy she felt and the fact that her hands were being held to her sides, she couldn't.

Just then, 2 of Vilgax's minions hovered in. They were obviously here to see if she was awake.

"The prisoner's awakened," the one on the left mumbled.

"I'll keep an eye on her in case she doesn't do anything stupid. Go tell the boss," the one on the right said.

_How can I do anything stupid? My hands are pinned to my sides and I'm hovering inside a fucking shield!_ **(AN: I am so glad I rated this T. I'm gonna be using italics for thoughts also.)**

The doors slid open and Vilgax walked in. Julie could tell already that it wasn't gonna be good.

"Well, so you're the Tennyson's mate," said Vilgax.

"Why do you care?" spat Julie.

"You mean more to the Tennyson boy then the Omnitrix. He simply just couldn't stand it if he saw his mate get killed in front of his eyes. If your life depended on it, he would hand over the Omnitrix instantly," said Vilgax.

_He loves me that much!? I never knew that._ "Why do you want the Omnitrix so much?" asked Julie.

"It's the most powerful device in the universe. Anybody who has the Omnitrix can turn into over 1 million aliens. **(AN: Watch 'War of the Worlds' if you don't believe me.)** I can use it to make other life forms in the galaxy become my slaves," said Vilgax.

"There's no way you can get the Omnitrix, Vilgax. Even if my life depended on it, Ben would never hand over the Omnitrix," said Julie.

"YOU INSOLENT HUMAN!" boomed Vilgax as he prepared to hit her stomach.

"No! Please! You can hit me anywhere you wish but, please! Don't hit my stomach!" cried Julie.

"Why shouldn't I?" spat Vilgax.

"Ben's baby would die!" snapped Julie.

Vilgax moved his striking hand away from her stomach. He thought for a moment. With the lives of his mate and unborn child on the line, he would defiantly sacrifice himself to save them.

"This makes the Tennyson boy too easy," said Vilgax.

Now, Julie was both happy and angry for telling Vilgax about the baby. She was happy because she didn't want anything to happen to the baby. Also, she was angry at herself because she gave Vilgax another way to force Ben to hand over the Omnitrix.

"You won't get away with this," said Julie.

"Who's gonna stop me? As soon as I have destroyed Ben Tennyson and claim the Omnitrix, nothing will stand in my way," said Vilgax as he hit Julie.

Julie yelped out in pain. She suffered 10 more hits on her arms, legs and chest before Vilgax used something heavy to hit her in the head. Julie was really weak and felt like passing out. She couldn't fight anymore.

Julie soon felt the world spinning around her as she let the darkness overtake her as she fell closer to unconsciousness.

_Ben, please. Help us._

Those 4 words was her last thoughts before her eyes shut and her head slung downwards so Vilgax could see her scalp. Vilgax laughed evilly. His plan was underway and so far, it looked like he was gonna win.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me: Got you guys with a cliff hanger didn't I? Cute-in-Purple, thank you so much for helping me with the editing.**

**Sarah: Can Ben and I PLEASE hurt Vilgax?**

**Me: Not yet! We you guys have to wait only...1 or 2 chapters. It sort of depends.**

**Ben: Well, please hurry up! The sooner I can hit Vilgax, the happier I will be.**

**Me: You just want to hit him because he hurt Julie.**

**Ben: Read the previous chapter and see what I said.**

**Me: Also, next chapter will NOT be when Ben, Sarah, Nelson, Gwen, Kevin and Ship come to the rescue. I don't want to rush this story. I actually like this one. It will be a moment between Ben and Sarah. If you thought that Ben and Sarah have a love-hate relationship between each other, you are dead wrong. I'm afraid we have to farewell you there. We have to go somewhere...LOL! That rhymed!**

**Me and cast of 'Return of Vilgax' (excluding Vilgax): SEE YA!**


	6. Comforting and a Song Message

**Like I said, this chapter is mainly a moment between Ben and Sarah. It's mainly Sarah trying to comfort Ben by telling him that Julie's gonna be OK and they're gonna get her out alive. Yes. There's a song sung by Sarah in this. But, it's a song message from Julie...AW MAN! I just gave the entire chapter away!**

**Anyways, the disclaimer is that I don't own anything relating to Ben 10: Alien Force or the original series except this story and my OCs. I also don't own the song used in this. It belongs to Madonna.**

**I'm not gonna hold you guys back any longer. Go on and enjoy the chapter.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ben was sitting on his bedroom window sulking. It's been 5 hours since he found out about Vilgax's return, 5 hours since his Julie got captured. He couldn't believe it. It's been 5 hours and they haven't tried any attempt to rescue her. Gwen managed to contact Tetrax. At first, he wouldn't help rescue her until Ben and Sarah told him that she's pregnant, she's Ben's girlfriend and that she's half-Sonakite. He said he would arrive on Earth tomorrow their time. It was the soonest time he could come. Ben understood that but, he wished he could come sooner. The sooner Julie was out of Vilgax's clutches, the happier he would be.

Sarah's P.O.V.

I was on my way to Ben's house. Nelson decided to stay behind to comfort our parents. It was the best idea. I'm as upset as they are so, I couldn't do anything to comfort them. I could have sung but, that would've given Hot Shots away and get Julie grounded till college. I couldn't do that to Nelson, Michael but, most importantly, I didn't want to get Julie grounded. It was the last thing I wanted to do. Mom and Dad found out about the baby. Mom just sat there in shock but, Dad, well, he fainted and didn't come through till an hour later. I wasn't surprised at their reaction. After they recovered from their shock, I decided to go to Ben's house to see how if he's OK. He's more worried than me.

No P.O.V.

The doorbell rang. Of course, Sandra and Carl Tennyson were there in less than a second.

"May we help you?" asked Carl.

Sarah wasn't surprised about their reaction. Sarah didn't come to Bellwood until 6 months before she and Julie joined Alien Force. She never really got the chance to meet Ben's parents since she was busy house hunting with Nelson.

"Mr and Mrs Tennyson, I'm Sarah Ashford. I'm Julie's older sister," explained Sarah.

"Oh. Why didn't you say so? Come in, come in," hassled Sandra.

She didn't waste any time. She walked briskly into the Tennyson household.

"Can I fix you a drink or anything?" asked Carl.

"No thank you, Mr Tennyson," replied Sarah.

"So, where's Julie?" asked Sandra.

"Didn't Ben tell you?" asked a very shocked Sarah.

"Ben's always busy with school, alien stuff and his social life. He never tells us anything," said Carl.

"Well, for starters, I'll tell you the 2nd most shocking news in this story: Julie's pregnant," said Sarah.

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Sandra.

"Don't worry. Ben's the father. The worst part of it is that Julie's been kidnapped by an alien called Vilgax. He's after the Omnitrix. Since Ben would do anything to save her, he decided to use her to get to Ben," explained Sarah.

It took a second to digest what Sarah just told them. After a minute of shocked silence, everything was back to normal.

"That explains why Ben sprinted to his room," said Carl.

"He did what?" asked Sarah. _Geez. Julie must have some kind of spell over him. From what I've heard from Gwen, Ben has NEVER loved anyone as much as he loves Julie. What a hold my sister has on him._

"He hasn't spoken to us since he got back home. He didn't even have dinner," explained Sandra.

"I should go see if he's OK. Maybe I can cheer him up. That is why I'm here," said Sarah.

"Go right ahead, Sarah," said Carl.

"Wait. Can you also give this to Ben?" asked Sandra as she handed Sarah a plate of peas, corn, beans and Southern Fried Chicken.

"Sure," said Sarah as she walked towards Ben's room.

Ben's P.O.V.

I still can't believe this is happening. This is like a nightmare I can't wake up from. The proof that Vilgax is back and has Julie in his clutches just doesn't seem real. If I didn't let Julie join the team, none of this would have happened. I swear on my grave that if Vilgax has done anything to my girl and my unborn child, there would be held to pay. When I get my Julie back, I'm not gonna let anything happen to her or our child. People will hurt them over my dead body. There's no way I'm going to let this happen again. To anyone I hold close to my heart. _Knock! Knock!_ I immediately turned to my door. I'm hoping it wasn't Mom or Dad. I opened the door and saw none other than my girlfriend's 19-year-old married sister, Sarah Ashford.

No P.O.V.

"Sarah?" said a really shocked Ben.

"Hey. I just came over to make sure you're OK," said Sarah.

"Thanks," said Ben.

A 1 minute silence overtook the teenagers. Sarah finally broke the silence.

"Can I come in?" asked Sarah.

"Sure," said Ben as he took a couple of steps back to let her in.

"Thanks," replied Sarah as she entered his bedroom.

The walls were a nice sky blue. A single bed was against the wall by the window with a bedside table next to it. Next to that, there was a study desk covered by a computer and papers. Sarah figured out that it was homework. He also has a built-in closet. The room was also a bit messy. But, she wasn't surprised. Her older brother, Troy, has a bedroom that's messier than that! **(AN: That's another story for later.)**

"Oh. Your mother told me to bring this to you," said Sarah as she held out the plate to Ben.

"I'm not really hungry," said Ben.

"Ben, I'm not letting you starve so you can stress about what happened," said Sarah.

"No thanks," said Ben.

"Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, if you don't eat right now, I swear I will inflict pain," threatened Sarah.

"How about we make a deal? I eat if you promise me not to use my full name again. Only Julie and Gwen are allowed to use my full name...and Mom and Dad," said Ben.

"You've got yourself a deal," said Sarah as she handed the plate to Ben.

Ben sat in his bed which was followed by Sarah.

"Do you want some?" asked Ben.

"Well, I didn't get a chance to eat. OK," said Sarah as she pinched a piece of chicken.

They ate without saying a word to each other. 5 minutes later, the plate was entirely clean. Ben let out a depressed sigh.

"You OK?" asked Sarah as she placed an arm around his shoulder.

"I thought Vilgax was trapped in the Null Void for good," said Ben.

"The Null what?" asked Sarah.

"The Null Void is another dimension. It's a universe-wide prison. You can ask Kevin. He's done time there," said Ben.

"When did Vilgax get trapped?" questioned a very curious Sarah.

"7 years ago. This was when Kevin was evil. Vilgax and Kevin allied to get the omnitrix away from me. They almost succeeded. He entered the Null Void with it. Gwen and I went after the Omnitrix. We managed to get out just before the portal closed. At first, I thought Vilgax claimed the Omnitrix...until Gwen gave me the container which contained the Omnitrix. Vilgax ended up trapped in the Null Void. Kevin escaped 2 years ago. Ever since he got trapped, I thought he was gone for good. I guess I was dead wrong," said Ben.

"Ben, this isn't your fault. If Vilgax escaped 2 years ago, we'd probably be dead by now. But, because of you, Vilgax stayed in the Null Void for 7 years. It's not your fault Vilgax broke free; it's not your fault he attacked. Heck, it's not even your fault that Julie got kidnapped in the first place," said Sarah.

"But it is, Sarah! Can't you just accept that!? I wasn't there to protect her! If I put my foot down and went with her anyway, none of this would have happened! Because of me, my girlfriend and unborn child are on the brink of death! One mistake and Vilgax will kill them in less than a second! I can't let it happen! I sometimes wish I never found the Omnitrix!" yelled Ben.

Sarah looked shocked at what he said as she felt his head fall onto her lap. She could feel him shaking as he let all the tears he held back for so many hours escape. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"Be strong. You don't have to be strong for me, Gwen, Kevin or Nelson. Be strong for Julie. She wouldn't want you like this. What happened to the strong, fearless Ben Tennyson we know and love?" comforted Sarah.

It took 30 minutes for Ben's crying to subside. After that, Ben just sat next to Sarah depressed.

"Hey. She's gonna be OK. We're gonna get her out alive," said Sarah.

"How do you know?" asked Ben.

"Julie's a fighter. She'll do anything just to make sure that Vilgax doesn't get the Omnitrix. She loves you so much, she'll do everything in her power to protect you and make sure that you never lose the Omnitrix," said Sarah.

Ben started to smile a bit. He's thankful that Sarah was here. She's the older version of Julie. Having Sarah here felt like he had Julie in his arms.

"Thanks, Sarah," said Ben.

"Hey. You're dating my little sis. It's the least I ca--. AHHH!" screamed Sarah as she rested a hand on her forehead and her eyes glowed white.

"You OK?" asked Ben.

"I'm getting a song message," said Sarah.

"A song what?" questioned Ben. Now, it was his turn to be confused.

"When Julie and I are separated, we would generally send a song message which means something. This one's hard to explain," said Sarah.

"Can you sing it?" asked Ben.

"You're lucky I can," said Sarah.

_I'm gonna wake up. Yes and no._

_I'm gonna kiss some part of._

_I'm gonna keep this secret._

_I'm gonna close my body now._

Sarah suddenly got up and started showing Ben what Julie's telling her.

_I guess I'll die another day._

_I guess I'll die another day._

_I guess I'll die another day._

_I guess I'll die another day._

Ben was starting to become worried. The way Sarah's showing him what's happening to Julie made him even more worried and depressed.

_I guess I'll die another day. (Another day)_

_I guess I'll die another day. (Another day)_

_I guess I'll die another day. (Another day)_

Sarah was becoming worried about Julie as well. She couldn't believe that her baby sister was going through this.

_Sigmund Freud._

_Analyse this._

_Analyse this._

_Analyse this._

Ben was thinking the same thing Sarah was thinking. He wished that he was the one that got kidnapped by Vilgax. Not her.

_I'm gonna break the cycle._

_I'm gonna shake up the system._

_I'm gonna destroy my ego._

_I'm gonna close my body now._

"Uh, uh," grunted Sarah as she pretended to hit her stomach.

_I think I'll find another way._

_There's so much more to know._

_I guess I'll die another day._

_It's not my time to go._

They were becoming more and more worried when Sarah continued acting out what was happening to her.

_I'm gonna avoid the cliché._

_I'm gonna suspend my senses._

_I'm gonna delay my pleasure._

_I'm gonna close my body now._

"Uh, uh," grunted Sarah as she pretended to hit her sides.

She laughed evilly. Ben immediately knew that the evil laugh meant Vilgax was up to no good as usual.

_I guess I'll die another day._

_I guess I'll die another day._

_I guess I'll die another day._

_I guess I'll die another day._

Sarah continued acting out the song message Julie was sending her. Neither of them could believe this was happening.

_Another day._

_Another day._

_Another day._

_Another day._

_Another day._

_Another day._

**(AN: Let me know if I got the lyrics wrong and I'll change them.)**

After Sarah stopped acting out the message, she passed out. Ben immediately laid her down on his bed and waited anxiously. 30 minutes later, Sarah came to.

"The message, Sarah. What does it mean?" pressured Ben.

"It means that she and the baby are OK. Vilgax's plan is even more evil than the last time you defeated him. He assaulted her very badly but, she's gonna hold on for as long as she can," explained Sarah.

"How bad is he assaulting her?" pressured Ben...AGAIN!

"Let me put it this way: Vilgax hits her 5 times on the hour every 5 hours our time. She's lucky that she and the baby are still alive," said Sarah.

"This is even more serious than I thought. We have to rescue her now otherwise we'll be too late," said Ben.

"But how!? Tetrax won't get here till tomorrow. There's no way," said Sarah.

"You mean later today?" corrected Ben.

"What are you talking about?" questioned a very confused Sarah.

"Its 1 o'clock now," said Ben.

"We've been sitting here for almost 2 hours?" asked Sarah.

Ben just nodded his head. He knew what she was gonna say next.

"Aw shit! Mom and Dad are gonna murder me!" exclaimed Sarah.

Sandra and Carl suddenly came into Ben's room. They happened to overhear their entire conversation.

"Don't worry, Sarah. I spoke to your parents and husband and they're OK with you staying here for the night," said Sandra.

"I really don't want to intrude," said Sarah.

"We insist. Besides, it's too late to be out walking," said Carl.

"OK. I'll stay," said Sarah.

"The guest room is right next door," said Sandra. **(AN: I know they might not have a guest room but, let's just pretend they do, OK?)**

"Thanks," said Sarah.

"You should get some sleep, Sarah. You look tired," said Ben.

"I'm fine," insisted Sarah.

"Sarah Caroline Yamamoto-Ashford, if you don't get some sleep right now, I will have to use extreme forces," threatened Ben.

"Alright, alright! And don't ever use my full name again!" yelled Sarah.

Ben just laughed. Sarah bid the Tennysons goodnight before she walked to the guest bedroom and fell asleep on the floor.

"You should get some sleep too, Ben. You look even more tired than Sarah," said Carl.

"That's because after Sarah told me a message from Julie, she blacked out for a half hour," explained Ben.

Sandra and Carl bid their son goodnight before they left the room. Ben just sighed as he changed into his singlet and boxers and turned off his light. As soon he collapsed on the bed and slid under the covers, he turned to his bedside table and stared at a picture. It was a photo of his girl, his Julie. She looked so beautiful, happy and energetic. It was taken 1 month after her and Sarah joined the team.

"I'll never give up," whispered Ben.

He placed a kiss on his 2 fingers and gently pressed it against her smile in the everlasting picture. He fell into a deep, restless sleep.

**With Vilgax...**

Vilgax was witnessing the entire moment between Ben and Sarah.

"This is the way it's meant to be. The Tennyson boy even said that he wished he never found the Omnitrix. My plan is working," said Vilgax.

He turned to the unconscious and beaten up Julie. He laughed evilly as he continued spying on Ben, Sarah, Nelson, Gwen and Kevin.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**This is officially the last time I'm putting a small Vilgax scene at the end of the chapters that are about Ben, Julie, Sarah, Nelson, Gwen or Kevin! Check out the song I used on YouTube. As you already know, the song belongs to Madonna. It's also from the James Bond movie, **_**Die Another Day**_**. By the way, the last moments of the chapter were totally random. It came to me when I was on a holiday with my family and I wrote it down when I got back. They wouldn't let me bring my laptop!**

**Also, click on that button at the bottom of the page. Go on. You know you want to.**

**See ya!**


	7. Takeoff

**Like I said before, I don't want to rush this story. This is where Tetrax arrives and they take off to rescue Julie. I have a funny feeling this chapters gonna be...15 to 16 chapters. It sorta depends.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own relating to Ben 10: Alien Force or the original series...except for this plot and my OCs.**

**Oh. Before I forget. I'm gonna be asking random questions relating to you guys and Ben 10: Alien Force. You can leave your answers in your reviews, OK? Here's my question:**

**If you were in Ben 10: Alien Force, who would you be and how would you know the others?**

**My answer is my OC, Sarah Yamamoto-Ashford. You obviously know her relation to the others.**

**You can be an OC, anybody. *thinks for a minute* I would also like to be Julie because she's dating Ben.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It's now 10 o'clock in the morning. Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Sarah, Nelson and Ship were waiting in the middle of a clearing for Tetrax. He said he would be here by now. So far, he's one minute late. And with Julie's life on the line, every second was precious.

"What time is it?" asked Sarah for the umpteenth time.

"It's 2 minutes past 10...1 minute after you asked that question last time," said a very annoyed Kevin.

"Sorry. I'm just worried," said Sarah.

"We all are, Sarah," said Gwen.

"Has anyone seen Ben?" asked Nelson.

"Over there," said Kevin as he pointed to Ben who was standing next to a tree sulking.

"Not this again," sighed Sarah.

"I'll go talk to him," said Gwen as she walked over to Ben.

Nelson wrapped his arms around Sarah's waist and shoulders. Sarah just sighed and leaned against him.

"It's gonna be OK," whispered Nelson.

She faced him and looked life she was about to cry.

"How can you even say that!? My sister is being held prisoner by an alien with a galaxy-wide threat! How would you feel if your sister and unborn nephew or niece got kidnapped by an alien like Vilgax and has the same plan as him!?" screamed Sarah as she fell into Nelson's chest and sobbed her heart out.

30 minutes later, there was still no sign of Tetrax. Ben and Sarah have calmed down and were standing with the others. Everyone was growing impatient. Even Ship was going out of his mind.

"_Ship, ship, ship, ship._"

"Not yet, Ship," sighed Sarah.

After Sarah arrived in Bellwood, Ben decided to let Julie tell Sarah about the aliens. The first thing Julie told Sarah was how she got Ship. She even told her tricks that help taking care of Ship.

"It's half past 10. He should be here by now," sighed Ben.

"Relax, Ben. He'll get here when he gets here," said Gwen.

"Besides, who knows what's going on with that guy?" said Sarah.

"Who also knows what Vilgax is doing to her right now?" said Ben.

"Will you shut up!?" snapped Nelson.

"Do you have to give us an earache? Everyone in Bellwood probably heard you," groaned Sarah.

Nelson knew why Sarah was acting like this. Whenever she was worried and/or tired, she normally gets pissy or sarcastic. And she's obviously pissy. Suddenly, air from rockets started blowing the leaves across the ground. Sarah and Nelson ran to hide behind a tree. The humongous ship landed in front of Alien Force. The huge doors opened and an alien stepped onto the Earth's surface. The helmet mechanically removed itself and revealed the face of a Petrosapian.

"Tetrax!" exclaimed Ben.

"Good to see you, Ben," replied Tetrax.

"You too," said Ben.

Sarah and Nelson hesitantly joined the others. They were still frightened of him but, if they wanted to get Julie out alive, they had to trust him.

"Kevin, Sarah, Nelson, this is Tetrax. He helped me find Azmuth when the Omnitrix went into Self Destruct Mode," introduced Ben.

"Self Destruct Mode?" questioned Sarah.

"I didn't do it on purpose," defended Ben.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure, Mr-I-Wish-I-Never-Found-The-Omnitrix," teased Sarah.

"Hey. I was upset. I didn't mean it," said Ben.

"True. Me and Julie tend to do that to," said Sarah.

Ben raised an eyebrow at her in confusion.

"1 week after we joined the team, we became frustrated learning to control our powers and we said that we wished we never had them," explained Sarah.

"It's true," agreed Nelson.

"Are these people coming? Because we really have to get going," said Tetrax.

"_Ship, ship, ship, ship._"

"Calm down, Ship. Yes. We're going to rescue Julie now," said Sarah.

"Is he a friend of Julie?" asked Tetrax, taking a quick glance at the black and green blob.

"Yeah. It's a Galvanic Mechomorph. It's our pet," explained Sarah.

"Gluto!" exclaimed Gwen.

"Hello, Gwen." **(AN: Gluto can speak and understand English. Watch 'Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix' if you don't believe me.)**

"I've already tracked Vilgax's ship. It's not far from the moon," said Tetrax.

"Thanks," said Ben and Sarah.

They entered The Resolute.

"Whoa," sighed Kevin and Nelson.

"Awesome," complemented Sarah who was completely awestruck.

They entered the control room.

"Are you all familiar with Space Travel Protocol?" questioned Tetrax.

"Don't worry. Ben and Gwen gave us a full brief before we left for the rendezvous," assured Sarah.

They all strapped in. Tetrax was in the centre near Gluto who was at the controls, Ben was on his right, Gwen was next to him and Kevin was next to her. Sarah was sitting next to Tetrax on his right and Nelson was right next to her.

"Prepare for take-off," said Tetrax.

They immediately clung onto anything near them like there's no hope for tomorrow. Gluto started the engines. They felt the ship leave the ground and speed off.

"WWWWHHHHOOOOAAAA!" Ben, Sarah, Gwen, Kevin and Nelson screamed.

Gwen yelped as she fell right into Kevin, causing them both to fall onto the metal floor. Nelson held tightly onto Sarah so she wouldn't fall. And Ben, he was clinging onto one of the table-like surfaces for dear life. The ship sped out of Earth's atmosphere. Once it was in space, the ship suddenly slowed.

"Cool," said Sarah as she slid out of her seatbelt.

"I'd sit back down if I were you," warned Ben.

"Why?" questioned Sarah.

"Initiating artificial gravity," reported Tetrax.

"That's why," responded Ben.

Sarah looked at everyone, then the ground, then at a random place on the wall **(AN: If this were a movie, she'd be looking at the camera.) **before she fell down to the ground with a thud. Kevin started laughing his head off.

"Shut up," grumbled Sarah as she got up.

Everyone stood up and left the control room. Everyone was confused when Tetrax led them to the weapon storage room.

"What are we doing?" questioned Nelson.

"Choosing a weapon each individual can use for the rescue. We'll need more than our individual powers for this one," explained Tetrax.

"O...K," said Sarah.

"Vilgax's ship has been recently installed with sensitivity sensors on the floor. Standing on one spot for more than 2.5 second will trigger the intruder alarm. We can get around with hover boards," explained Tetrax.

"I think I've been on a hover board before," said Sarah.

"You have, Sarah. 2 months after you and Julie joined the team, you had to use a hover board to escape the Forever Knights Castle," told Nelson.

"How do you know this stuff?" said Sarah.

They each grabbed a hover board. Once they were suited up for battle, they were ready to go.

"One question: What's our plan?" questioned Gwen.

"OK. Nelson will stay behind in the ship with Gluto to monitor communications. Once we head inside, Kevin and Gwen will guard the Resolute. Then, Tetrax and Ship will distract the guards while Ben and I rescue Julie and get her away from Vilgax," explained Sarah.

"Also, as soon as somebody says their injured, Nelson and Gluto will get that person out of the mother ship and try to keep the injury from getting worse till we get them to the hospital in town," added Ben.

"Another question: How are we getting inside?" asked Kevin.

"Every ship has a sanitary disposal unit. We can enter from there and land near the control room," explained Gwen.

"Speaking of entrances, here's our chance now," reported Nelson.

"Gluto, get us inside," commanded Tetrax.

Gluto managed to fly the Resolute inside before the doors shut.

"Everybody ready?" asked Tetrax who was currently standing on his hover board.

"Ready!" responded Ben, Sarah, Gwen and Kevin.

"_Ship, ship_."

"Let's go," said Ben.

They all hovered into Vilgax's mother ship...

Unaware of what he has done.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHA! A CLIFF HANGER! *thinks for a minute* I seriously have to stop doing those...NOT! Sorry. I'm a bit evil and hyper today. And, also, thanks a million to Cute-in-Purple for helping me with the editing.**

**And...LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**SAYONARA!**


	8. Finding Her

**Thank goodness I'm getting this chapter done. This is just mainly what the others are doing. It's nothing really big...sort of.**

**BTW, I am so sorry for the delay! I haven't received a reply for my Beta Reader yet but, I was talking to Alexa (Cute in Purple) on deviantART and she thinks that I should upload it either way. THANX A MILLION, ALEXA! (By the way, can I call you Ali? My best friend's name is Alison but, she lets me call her Ali so, can I call you Ali?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10: Alien Force.**

**This plot and Sarah and Nelson Ashford rightfully belong to me.**

**Anyways, I'm going to shut up and let you enjoy!  
****---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Tetrax, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Ship and Sarah entered Vilgax's mother ship. They (except Tetrax) were really nervous but, Ben was more nervous than everyone. What if Julie was severely injured? What if there's something wrong with her and their child? What if they were kill---? He couldn't finish that thought. He didn't even want to finish that last bit. Sarah was thinking the same thing.

"OK. Gwen, Kevin, you 2 stay here and make sure no guards get in," commanded Tetrax.

"Remember, you 2, we're all on continual radio contact so, don't do anything stupid," warned Sarah.

"Sarah, this is a life or death situation. Do you honestly think we'd do anything stupid when we have 2 lives on the line?" said Gwen.

"Remember what happened last time?" said Ben.

"Just shut up and go rescue your girlfriend otherwise you're getting a knuckle sandwich," threatened Kevin.

They all immediately flew off. The corridors seemed to go on forever! But, still, they had to keep going. 2 hours later, they were still nowhere near the dungeon area. Suddenly, Vilgax's minions came out of nowhere and started shooting at them.

"Ben, Sarah, go! Now's your chance!" screamed Tetrax.

"_Ship, ship_."

Ben and Sarah immediately flew off at maximum speed as Tetrax and Ship fought the robotic aliens.

1 hour later, they were minutes away from rescuing Julie. They still flying at maximum speed because, every millisecond is precious if they want to get Julie out alive.

"Hide!" whispered Sarah as she pulled Ben into a hiding place.

They peeked over the hiding place and saw Vilgax walking towards the dungeon area. They decided to follow him quietly. He could lead them to Julie! They entered the dungeon area and found a hiding place.

They saw Vilgax at the controls of the dungeon. He typed in a pass code and 2 mechanic doors opened on the wall of one of the cells. Vilgax walked in briskly. Ben and Sarah followed close behind on their hover boards. The door shut as soon as Sarah was in. They followed Vilgax silently and quickly.

"Where is he going?" whispered Ben.

"To abuse Julie, no doubt. This corridor is 2 hours long. As soon as he reaches her, he'll start hitting her," whispered Sarah.

They soon arrived at Vilgax's secret hiding place. As soon as they were inside, Ben and Sarah found a hiding place. Vilgax was grabbing a gun. Sarah was staring at something with tears in her eyes. Wait a minute. That's an understatement. She was staring at something while silently sobbing. Ben wondered what she was looking at and followed her gaze.

What he saw broke his heart.  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Well, that's the best I can do. If you guys have any ideas for chapter 9, leave them in your reviews. It'll help a lot!**

'**Best Friends to Boyfriend/Girlfriend' is going to be delayed.**

**1. School is being a pain in the butt as usual.  
****2. Outside school activities are taking up most of my free time.  
****3. My social life is keeping me busy.  
****4. Writer's block.  
****5. I lost the draft for the next chapter.  
****6. I have to watch episode 1 of Ben 10 to find out what happens and imagine where I can fit Julie in.**

**Wow. 6 reasons: That's a lot for me. Don't worry. I'll have it up soon. I promise.**

**Anyways, bye for now!**


	9. Rescue part 1

**This chapter could stray from the plot a bit but, I have serious writer's block. I'm lucky I managed to write this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10: Alien Force.**

**This plot and Sarah and Nelson Ashford are rightfully mine.  
****----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Julie was hovering inside that blue hover beam with chains holding her arms tightly against her back inside the world of unconsciousness. Her right arm was broken and beside her right temple was dried blood from the explosion. Ben and Sarah could just see the bruises on her arms from the chains. A fresh blood wound was easily noticed on her side. Ben immediately pulled Sarah into his arms to make her silent sobbing subside. He felt the need to cry but, he had to be strong. He had to be strong for Sarah, Julie, Gwen, Kevin, Nelson, Ship, himself and that small, precious life in his beloved's stomach. That made his eyes suddenly widen. Was the baby even still alive? His thoughts were suddenly pushed aside when he saw Vilgax activate his gun and aim it at Julie, ready to fire.

"Not on my watch, Vilgax," Sarah whispered.

She attempted to fly out and save her but, Ben pulled her back. Sarah just glared at him and forced herself out of his tight grasp, accidentally elbowing him in the stomach and lower area during the progress.

"What are you doing? Vilgax's gonna kill her!" hissed Sarah.

"I know. I'll hold him off while you free Julie and get her out of here," whispered Ben.

"What about you?" whispered Sarah.

"As soon as you say you're in the ship safe and sound, I'll follow after I've made sure that Vilgax doesn't follow. Now, get ready," whispered Ben as he activated his Omnitrix and searched through the aliens.

Sarah got ready as Ben slammed the Omnitrix down and transformed into Chromostone. Vilgax fired the gun but, Ben flew in front of Julie and shielded her from the killer blast.

"GO! GET HER OUT OF HERE!" Ben shouted.

Sarah flew towards Julie and destroyed the hover beam. As Julie plummeted to the ground, Sarah flew underneath her and caught her. Using her powers, she broke Julie's chains and held her unconscious figure closer to her own. She flew off, leaving Ben all alone with Vilgax.

"It's been a long time, Vilgax. I really don't appreciate you hurting my girlfriend," Ben said as he blasted at Vilgax.

"The Omnitrix is mine! You can't escape this time, Tennyson! Especially if you value your mate's life," hissed Vilgax.

"What are you talked about?" asked Ben. Now he was confused!

Vilgax fired his gun. Ben followed the trail of the blast and realised that it was aimed at Julie and Sarah. He flew off to save them but, Vilgax grabbed him and threw him against the wall.

"SARAH! LOOK OUT!" Ben screamed.

Sarah was at the control panel trying to get the door open. When she heard Ben's scream, she turned around and saw the blast heading towards her. Her body became paralysed as the blast drew closer.

_Thank goodness Julie's behind me so, she'll be safe._

"SARAH! YOU IDIOT! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Ben screamed louder than his previous scream.

Just when the blast was a few centimetres away, Ben knocked her out of the way still in his Chromostone form. **(AN: He finally managed to get free from the wall.)** They wobbled on their hover boards a bit but, they eventually regained their balance. Sarah tightened her grip on her unconscious baby sister.

"What were you doing!? You 2 could've been killed!" Ben yelled.

"I was trying to get the door opened. The control panel to open the door is locked with a password. I tried 'Ben Tennyson' and 'Vilgax' but, the door wouldn't budge," explained Sarah.

"Have you tried 'Omnitrix'?" questioned Ben.

"I was going to before you screamed at me about the blast," Sarah answered.

"Try that. I'll see how long I can hold him off. Get as far away from him as possible. Make sure you avoid his minions," ordered Ben.

Sarah flew to the control panel and typed in the password Ben suggested. As soon as she typed it in, the doors opened.

"Thanks!" she called as she flew away.

"STOP THEM!" Vilgax shouted.

A bunch of minions and drones came out of nowhere and flew in the direction Sarah just went. Ben tried to fly off to protect them but, Vilgax grabbed him and pushed him against the wall.

"At last, after all these years, the Omnitrix shall be mine and there's nothing you can do to stop me," Vilgax hissed.

Ben returned back to normal glaring at his most hated enemy. He thought for a minute than held his wrist in front of Vilgax.

"Alright, Vilgax. You win," said Ben.

"You're actually surrendering to me?" questioned Vilgax. Now it was his turn to be confused.

"You can have me but, you have to leave my family and friends alone. If you hurt them, Tetrax and I will make sure you won't live long enough to return to the Null Void," Ben threatened.

"This is even better than I've expected it to be. But, whether you give me the Omnitrix or not, your precious mate will stilll pay the price," Vilgax said.

"What are you talking about!?" shouted Ben.

"After I knocked her unconscious when she came to from the stun beam, I injected a toxin into her blood stream which it life threatening for Sonakites, whether their full-blooded Sonakites or not. She'll die either way and she'll die because you couldn't care about her enough to save her," hissed Vilgax.

Just then, an explosion shook the ship. Everyone wobbled a bit but, soon regained their balance. Just then, Vilgax's minions and drones came in unharmed. This actually made Ben worried. Were the girls OK?

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Vilgax boomed.

"Those Sonakites won't disturb your plans anymore, sir. When we were fighting the Ashford girl, we knocked both Sonakites into a control panel which exploded upon contact. The girls are dead," the minion reported.

To be continued...  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****THE GIRLS ARE DEAD!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHAT WILL HAPPEN!?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**


	10. Rescue part 2

**Me: Here's part 2 of the rescue. When I uploaded this onto deviantART, I'll make it all into one. I'm telling ya, this was really hard to write because as soon as I'm happy with the way it is, I see it in a totally different way! It's so, fricking annoying! By the way, this is for when you read the end of this chapter. Don't worry. It ain't over yet. Trust me. I already have sequels planned. Go to my user page to check out the 'Ben 10: Alien Force Fan-Series' and stay tuned to my story after the final chapter of each of my stories since I'll be uploading sneak peeks of the next story as a treat for you guys for reviewing them.**

**Ben, Julie, Gwen, Kevin, Sarah and Nelson: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me: I'm still waiting for you guys to let me have a clean getaway for once. I don't get a lot of those when it comes to disclaimers. Wait a minute. Then again, I NEVER GET TO! Unfortunately, I don't own Ben 10: Alien Force. If you owned Ben 10: Alien Force, how would you have it set out?**

**Enjoy the story.  
****----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**"Dead?" Ben and Vilgax repeated.

"We're very sure they're dead. We saw them die with our own eyes," the minion confirmed.

Ben felt anger rushing through his veins. He killed her. Because of him, his girl and unborn child were dead. His emerald eyes filled with anger as he activated his Omnitrix. Vilgax was laughing evilly but, his laugh gradually disappeared when he saw Ben in his current alien form glaring at him.

"WAY BIG!" Ben exclaimed.

_WHACK! SMACK! POW!_

Ben was punching the living daylights out of Vilgax. After 30 minutes, Vilgax was lying in a crater unable to move his body. Panting, Ben transformed into his human form, still glaring at his most hated enemy.

"That's for messing with my family and friends," Ben said with venom dripping from his voice.

"Whoa. That's something for me to think about next time I get into an argument with you."

Ben's eyes widened. He looked at a minion that took off its head and revealed Sarah smiling at him. His jaw dropped. He thought her and Julie died in that explosion a few moments before. Wow. Maybe Sarah WASN'T as dumb as he thought. Who knew?

"What---how---?" Ben struggled to say.

"We'll explain later once we're back on the ship."

"Nelson?" Ben said shocked.

Nelson took off the head of the minion. Ben mentally slapped himself. He forgot that Nelson can duplicate any disguise he desired.

"Where's Julie?" asked Ben.

"Right here."

He turned around and faced another minion. Its head came off and it revealed Julie completely injury-free and smiling at him. Ben couldn't help but smile himself. Wait a minute. How did she recover so quickly?

"You 2 had something to do with this, didn't you?" asked Ben but, it sounded more like an obvious statement then question.

"I wonder how you figured that out," said Nelson.

"Can we take these off now? This metal's seriously itchy," said Sarah.

"Oh. Sorry. I-I forgot we had them on," stuttered Nelson as he used his powers to make the drone disguise disappear into thin air...LITERALLY!

"Sarah, you did realise that we could've made them disappear ourselves by using our powers, right?" Julie asked, giving her a look.

"I was too distracted by the itching," Sarah confessed.

"One more question: How did Julie and Sarah survive the explosion? The drones told me and Vilgax that they were dead," asked Ben as he gave them a questioning look.

"You can thank us for that, Tennyson."

Ben, Julie, Nelson and Sarah turned around and saw Gwen and Kevin standing on their hover boards looking at them.

"OK. What really happened?" questioned Ben.

"As I was heading back to the ship, the drones and minions started shooting all their weapons at us," started Sarah.

"Then, she lost her balance after she avoided a shot resulting her to fall into a sensitive part of the control panel, causing the explosion," added Nelson.

"I have bruised ribs to prove it," interrupted Sarah.

"Me and Kevin were heading towards your way when we found Sarah and Julie in trouble so we decided to help them," added Gwen.

"Then Sarah and Nelson used their powers to heal Julie and make sure that there wasn't any trace of the toxin in her system and that the baby didn't have any complications," added Kevin.

"Then, we disguised ourselves as Vilgax's minions and came looking for you to make sure Vilgax didn't do anything to you," finished Julie.

"It's a good thing we arrived when we did because...YOU ALMOST LOST THE OMNITRIX TO VILGAX!" shouted Sarah.

"OW! Right in my ear, Sarah," groaned Ben.

"Sorry," apologized Sarah.

"I seriously have to teach you how to not be so gullible," Gwen muttered.

"Heard that," said Ben.

"Guys, we have to get out of here because Vilgax is getting back up," stated Nelson.

He was right. Vilgax was climbing out of the crater and he was glaring at Alien Force. Ben and Sarah got ready to fly out in front of Julie, just in case Vilgax tried anything.

"Will you just die?" asked Vilgax.

"Hmm, let me think. No," spat Sarah.

"Being a smart ass will get you nowhere, Ashford," hissed Vilgax.

"Just like trying to get the Omnitrix all the time is gonna get YOU nowhere. It's warped to my DNA too much. It won't come off again," added Ben.

"Watch your mouth, Tennyson," threatened Vilgax.

"Or what? You'll lock him away? Vilgax, you're not much of a threat when you think about it," said Julie.

"You shouldn't have said that, Jules," warned Gwen.

"You're even worse than your sister," said Vilgax as he threw a grenade at her.

"GET AWAY FROM THERE!" Ben and Sarah screamed.

Julie put up a shield and made the grenade backfire towards Vilgax. He just grabbed it and crushed it easily with his hand. Julie, Nelson and Sarah just glanced at each other nervously. They knew Vilgax was strong. And they were afraid of witnessing what else he could do. Well, who wouldn't be? Vilgax walked – well, stomped – towards Julie, who had her Sonakite powers at the ready.

"You're powers can't save you now, Sonakite," Vilgax hissed as he picked her up and slammed her against the wall, causing her to shout in pain.

"HEY! VILGEEK! LAY OFF MY SISTER!" Sarah screamed as she used her powers to attempt to free Julie from Vilgax's grip.

Vilgax, however, used his free hand to grab her powers and throw her into Ben and against the wall. Sarah fell to the ground unconscious and Ben landed on his feet, finding an alien that could save her, thinking to himself that she'll be OK. He promised himself that she would be. Julie, however, was finding it difficult to breathe. The pressure on her neck and chest was too strong. And the pain she felt as some of her chest bones started breaking was unbearable. Darkness started swarming around her but; she was fighting to keep herself awake. She wanted to see Ben for the last time in her short lifetime. Or so she thought.

"HEY, VILGAX!"

Vilgax turned around glaring...only to be met by a hover board hitting him on the back. Vilgax used both his hands to break the hover board. Julie slid to the ground, severely injured and weak. Nelson disguised himself as a drone and threw Vilgax into a control panel, before racing to aid his wife. Seizing the opportunity, Ben sprinted towards Julie and he gently scooped her up bridal style. She winced in pain when she felt Ben's arm against her back. He felt it and he grew worried.

"You're gonna be OK, Julie. I promise," he whispered.

Julie used all her strength to place a hand on his neck. Knowing what she wanted, Ben leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. He wanted to kiss her all day but, this moment is different. She was severely injured, weak and on the verge of death. She was now fighting for 2 lives: Hers and the tiny, vulnerable life inside her created by their love. The moment Ben pulled away, Julie's head fell against his shoulder as she let the darkness block her vision and overtake her. Ben's eyes widened as he desperately tried to wake her up again. When he shook her as gently as he could, her head fell off his shoulder and slung back, leaving her neck exposed. Trying not to drop her, he took off his jacket and draped it over her to keep her warm.

"Ben, it's time to go. Vilgax is gonna get up again anytime soon. And I'm sure none of us want to go another round with him," Nelson told him, holding an unconscious Sarah in his arms.

Ben looked over towards his fellow comrades. Gwen was sobbing against Kevin's chest. Even though Kevin will never admit it, he was crying too. Nobody knew why. But they'll get it out of him eventually. Well, Gwen will. Ben looked over towards Nelson and nodded.

"Let's go home. The sooner we get Julie and Sarah into the hospital, the sooner they'll be OK," announced Ben.

And with that, everybody left the secret area of the dungeon. On the control panel, as soon as Alien Force had left and the doors closed, he opened his eyes, which glowed red with anger. His body grew larger and stronger as more and more anger raced through his cold-hearted veins. He was going to go after them, but it was too late. They were already on board The Resolute racing towards home.

"It's not over, Tennyson. I shall claim the Omnitrix. Wait and see," he hissed.  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Kevin: You know, I honestly thought you and the girls were gonna cry when you wrote the end.**

**Me: So did we! But, we've been listening to **_**There She Goes**_** and **_**Kiss Me**_** by Sixpence None the Richer. So, that kept us in check. Keep reading this story because, like Vilgax said, it's not over. We still have a big final battle coming up. This'll be interesting to write.**

**Me, Ben, Julie, Gwen, Kevin, Sarah and Nelson: BYE!**


	11. Finding Out

**Me: Hey, guys! Here are the review replies from the last chapter! From now on, instead of replying to your reviews via PM, I'll reply in my chapters for this story:**

**Fairy of the Flames: Thanks. I'm really glad that I finally got that chapter right and uploaded. And I don't have a doubt that writing the final battle would be fun. (Even though I suck at writing battle scenes. lol)**

**Kisdota- The Freak Gamer: Thank you so much! I seriously can't wait to write the final battle scene.**

**TeamJakeward101: The answer to your question is in these next final few chapters...I think. Or you could go to my profile and read my 'Ben 10: Alien Force Fan-Series' list. You're answer is there as well. No need to get confused. Thanks for reviewing!**

**OK. Now I've done that, let's get this chapter underway. It really isn't much. But, we find out whether Julie and Sarah will be OK or not. And we find out something about Kevin and Julie! This will be interesting. Enjoy the chapter. *runs for escape***

**Ben: *grabs me* I have to admit. You did a good job at trying to escape. But no matter how hard you try, you can't fool us. Aren't you forgetting something important?**

**Me: Ben! Just let me go!**

**Ben: Not until you say the disclaimer.**

**Me: Alright, alright! I don't own Ben 10: Alien Force or any of its characters! The only part of this that belongs to me is this plot and my OCs. Now will you just let me go!?**

**Ben: Ask nicely.**

**Me: OK. Maybe me and Kevin will go ahead and set up that blind date for Julie.**

**Ben: *lets me go* You wouldn't.**

**Me: Try and stop me. *runs away with Ben on my tail***

**Kevin: OK. That was weird.**

**Sarah: *walks in holding me and Ben by the ears***

**Me and Ben: Ow, ow, ow, ow!**

**Julie: Come on, Sarah. Let them go.**

**Sarah: Not until they apologise for knocking over my drink!**

**Me and Ben: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! WE'RE SORRY!**

**Sarah: *drops us* Enjoy the story.  
****----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Nelson were waiting in the hospital for news on Julie and Sarah and their families to come barging in. It's been 2 hours since they brought them in. The doctor said that they had to do a complete check-up before they can assume anything. Once they were under the doctor's care, Tetrax had to go take care on some urgent business. He said to keep him posted on their condition. At the moment, everyone was acting different.

Nelson was pacing around non-stop; Kevin was standing by the hallway ready to grab a passing doctor and demand him/her for their condition; Gwen was trying to stop her powers just breaking out because she was upset and Ben, well, he was sitting down with his head in his hands hiding the fact that his crying. The only people that have ever seen him cry were Gwen, Julie and Sarah. He never let Nelson and Kevin see him cry. He didn't want Nelson going crazy and crying himself like he does whenever anybody he knew was crying and he didn't want Kevin teasing him. But, then again...who would WANT to be teased by Kevin? Gwen was growing concerned and walked over to Kevin. **(Sarah: WHAT ABOUT BEN!? Me: She'll check on him soon. Wait a minute. Since when are you and Ben...not arguing? Sarah: Julie and Kevin made a bet on us. Julie reckons that Ben and I can talk to each other without arguing until the end of August and Kevin doesn't think so. The loser has to tell their most embarrassing secret. And I don't want Julie blurting out her embarrassing secret. Me: Where were you guys when I had to write the bets in the karaoke scene!? Seriously!)**

"You OK, Kevin?" Gwen asked as she placed a hand on his now tense shoulder.

"I'm fine," Kevin mumbled.

"Why are you so concerned for Julie? I've never seen you so concerned about her before," Gwen pressed on,

Kevin sighed. It's about time she knew. If he kept it a secret any longer, he'll explode. Besides, the others were so close to figuring it out last time.

"You know Julie's mother, Melanie?" Kevin asked.

"What has she got to do with you being concerned for Julie?" asked Gwen.

"I'm about to explain that. Melanie is best friends with my mother, Phoenix. She's been looking out for Troy, Michael, Sarah and Julie. And Melanie's been looking out for me. My Mum is Julie's godmother," explained Kevin.

"What? So, Julie's basically your sister?" guessed Gwen.

"God sister," Kevin corrected.

"Wait a minute. Wouldn't Sarah, Michael and Troy be your god siblings too?" asked Gwen.

"Nah. They have separate godparents. When Julie was born, my mother found out that she couldn't have any more children because of the hits she used the suffer on her stomach. So, Melanie made my mother her godmother. My father's her god father, but he's disappeared on a mission for the Plumbers. I've known the Yamamotos ever since they moved to Bellwood from Sonakine in the first place," explained Kevin. **(AN: Do...not...worry. Everything about their heritage will be explained in **_**We're What?**_** It'll be released soon.)**

"So that's why when we picked up Julie for her and Ben's first date, you were so awkward around each other. You were trying to hide the fact that you're god siblings," gasped Gwen.

"Exactly. I had to be careful because if any of my enemies found out that Julie's my god sister, they'd either use her against me. Or torture and kill her. I couldn't let that happen because I promised her family I'd protect her the moment she moved here," finished Kevin.

Gwen just nodded. She understood that he didn't want Ben and Nelson to find out yet. It'll probably be too much for them. Since Julie and Sarah are injured, they've got enough on their minds. Kevin leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

"Best...girlfriend...ever," Kevin mumbled into the kiss, causing her to giggle.

"You know, you 2 would be doing us a big favour if you either left or stop making out."

They broke the kiss and saw Nelson giving them a look. They broke apart blushing. Nelson just shook his head and resumed his worried pacing.

"I should probably check on Ben," Gwen said.

"Yeah. And I should keep an eye on that doctor," gritted Kevin.

"Just make sure you don't beat him or her up, Kevin," warned Nelson.

Gwen walked over towards her cousin. Sighing, she took her seat next to him and enveloped him in a comforting hug. As soon as he felt her arms around him, he returned the hug and broke down into an uncontrollable fit of sobbing against his twin cousin. She felt his body shake as she ran her fingers through his hair while mumbling some comforting words to him. She eventually forced him to look her in the eyes. She almost gasped at the sight in front of her. His cheeks were tear-stained and his eyes were red and puffy from crying so much.

"Ben, she's gonna be OK. I promise. Julie's a pretty strong girl. Heck, she's even stronger than Sarah. She risked her life to protect you and the baby. She's not gonna give up on you. So you shouldn't give up on her or that child. They're here to stay," whispered Gwen as she grabbed a tissue from her purse and handed it to her cousin.

"I know that, Gwen. I never want to give up on my family. It's just; I don't understand why she and our child have to get tortured by Vilgax just because he'll do anything to get the Omnitrix. When she joined the team, I tried warning her about the danger and torture she'll go through. But, she said that as long as she was with me, everything that will happen to her will be worth it. If we go, we'll go together. That's basically what our relationship's been about from the beginning," said Ben.

Gwen grabbed another tissue, this time wetting it lightly with the bottle of water she bought from the hospital cafeteria a few hours ago. She used it to dab his eyes and cheeks. When she was done, Ben looked the same he did when he was happy. Just then, as if on cue, a female doctor wearing a white coat carrying two clipboards.

"Mrs Sarah Ashford and Miss Julie Yamamoto."

As soon as they heard their names called, Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Nelson raced over to the doctor.

"I'm Dr Anders. I'm the doctor treating the girls. I know it's been hours but, checking 3 lives for injuries took longer when we thought because Miss Yamamoto was only 4 weeks long in her pregnancy so, it was hard to check on the offspring," started Dr Anders.

Just then, Tony and Melanie Yamamoto and Carl and Sandra Tennyson barged into the hospital and walked straight towards the Alien Force gang and the doctor.

"What's wrong with my daughters?" Tony demanded.

"I was just getting to that, sir. Sarah suffered a severe blow to the head. She suffered some internal bleeding in her brain but, it's only minor. She has no chance of having brain damage. Her long and short term memories will remain contact. She's very lucky, considering the hard blow she received on her head trying to rescue her little sister. Her survival rates are extremely high and currently in stable condition but, unfortunately, she's still unconscious from the blow and when she awakens, we'll have to keep her under observation for 3 days," explained Dr Anders.

"Oh thank god," Nelson muttered, earning a look from Tony and Melanie. "What? Sarah's OK. That's a little bit of sunshine in this matter."

"What about Julie?" asked Ben, worriedly.

"Well, Miss Yamamoto's left shoulder has been crushed due to the pressure it has received. Her internal organs are fine and her heart and lungs are intact. We're prepping her for surgery right now. I understand that she's a tennis player. Don't worry. Her shoulder hasn't been crushed that badly. She will defiantly be able to play tennis again but, I would recommend her not playing tennis until after the baby is born. It could cause a miscarriage. She has a high survival rate but, is currently in a coma. We have her hooked onto tubes that will nourish her and the baby until she wakes up," said Dr Anders.

"What about the baby?" asked Gwen.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you until we know for sure what's wrong with it," responded Dr Anders.

That pulled the last nerve. Kevin absorbed some of the floor as he ran to her and pinned the terrified female doctor against the wall. Anger and worry were visible in his onyx eyes which were hidden by the white colouring of the tiles on the floor.

"Listen, lady. My god sister's life is on the line here. She has suffered great torture to make sure that the baby and its father would be safe. If you don't tell us what you assume is wrong with the baby, I will personally break your neck and leave you on the floor. Do I make myself clear?" Kevin sieved through gritted teeth.

"God sister!?" Ben exclaimed.

"I'll explain later, Tennyson," assured Kevin.

"The baby's heart is slower than we would like it. We figured it was because of the pressure on her stomach. Now, will you let me go or I will press charges?" gasped Dr Anders.

"Honey, let her go. Strangling her to death isn't gonna help Julie get any better. It will only make her worse. Maybe even kill her," coaxed Gwen.

Knowing Gwen was right, Kevin freed the doctor and returned back to normal, still glaring at the doctor. The doctor was coughing as oxygen re-entered her lungs. Gwen ran towards Kevin and placed her arms around him, stopping him for doing something she knows he'll regret.

"Now go save my god sister or I will break your neck. Now!" Kevin barked.

Whimpering, the young doctor nodded as she picked herself up from the floor, grabbed the clipboards and ran back down the hall.

"Wait!" Ben called.

Hesitantly, Dr Anders turned around and faced the worried 17-year-old father-to-be. **(AN: Well, Julie is pregnant. It only seems right.)** Ben made sure he was standing in between Kevin and the young, helpless doctor. Without her, Julie and Sarah might die without them knowing it.

"Can we see them?" Ben asked.

"Sarah's room is the farthest room to the right and Julie's room is the farthest to the left at the end of the hall," Dr Anders answered before leaving the parents and Alien Force gang alone.

Without a moment's hesitation, they sprinted down the halls to the girls they have given their lives to protecting them. They were hoping that they would make it out alright.  
**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Me: *moaning* Aw man! I have to become more evil.**

**Julie: Alright. Ben, Sarah. It's the first of September. Who wins the bet?**

**Ben and Sarah: Julie.**

**Julie: Yes!**

**Me: Alright, Kevin. What's your embarrassing secret?**

**Kevin: Um...I have a diary.**

**Ben: You're not the only one.**

**Me: Anybody want me to read out one of their entries next chapter?**

**Ben and Kevin: NO!**

**Julie, Sarah and Nelson: YES!**

**Me: You guys can let me know in your reviews. By the way, do you want me to have Ben and Sarah accidentally kiss during the final battle?**

**Ben and Sarah: NO!**

**Me: You guys can let us know. C ya!**


	12. Waking Up

**Me: Hey, guys! This is the next chapter. It's nothing much, really. It's just Julie waking up. Then, afterwards it's the final battle...divided into 2 parts. Maybe 3! Oooh.**

**Oh. I seriously need more authors for the contest I'm holding. I only have one name so far. I need 9 more for it to officially start! Details are in my previous deviantART journal entitled 'ATTENTION ALL BEN 10: ALIEN FORCE FANS!' I need more authors! (There are a lot of exclamation marks by the way.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing aside from my OCs and this plot. Muahahahahahahahaahaha!**

**Ben: Wow, Ice. You actually added the disclaimer without us reminding you. We're proud.**

**Me: How about after the chapter, we'll do something I think all of us will love.**

**Julie: What?**

**Me: Throwing darts at a photo of Vilgax!**

**Gwen: Best idea ever!**

**Kevin: I have been waiting for you to say that ever since you came up with the story idea!**

**Julie: This will be fun!**

**Ben: I'm in!**

**Sarah: Beats playing **_**Monopoly**_**!**

**Nelson: Who wouldn't want to be a part of it!**

**Me: Excellent! When we come back after the chapter, we'll officially kick off! But, for now...**

**Me, Ben, Julie, Gwen, Kevin, Sarah and Nelson: Enjoy the chapter!**

**Me: Alright, gang! Let's get this party started!**

**Ben, Julie, Gwen, Kevin, Sarah and Nelson: WHOO!  
****----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Ben was sitting by Julie's side holding her hand and keeping an eye on her non-stop. It was 3 days ago when they found out about the girls' injuries. Sarah's made excellent progress. In fact, she got discharged this morning after being under observation for 3 days. She just went home to get some real food for herself, Nelson and Ben. **(AN: That's what everyone should do when they get home from hospital. EAT SOME REAL FOOD! I know what it's like. Although, when I had my tonsils and adenoids removed 6 years ago, I didn't eat anything for 2 weeks!)** With his free hand, he moved some stray hair out of her eyes and rested it against her cheek, his thumb running under her eye. He rose from his seat and basically hovered over her. The hand that was on her cheek ran down her face, neck, chest and finally coming to a stop on her stomach where another life was developing. His other head rested itself on the back of her neck.

He has heard of the stories of Sleeping Beauty and Snow White where the princesses were cursed into a deep sleep and the prince had to kiss the princesses to awaken them once again. He slowly leaned down and softly pressed his lips against hers. He let his lips linger there for a few moments before slowly pulling away and returned to his original position. His eyelids felt heavy from lack of sleep. He was fighting the verge of falling asleep. He wanted to be awake when she awakened **(AN: Love that word!)** from her coma. Unable to fight anymore, he fell asleep, his hand never leaving hers. **(AN: The italic bit is a dream chat Ben's having right now. Don't ask.)**

"_Ah, Ben. I was wondering when you would come and visit," a familiar Anodite said._

_He looked around and saw that he was surrounded by mana. He instantly knew where he was: Anodine._

"_Sorry, Grandma. I've been busy," apologized Ben._

"_Looking after your girlfriend when she's in her coma. I know. The news of Vilgax's attack and him capturing the young Sonakite has spread to Anodine," said Verdona._

"_How did you find out?" asked Ben perplexed._

"_Whatever Sonakine knows, we know," answered Verdona._

"_You and Sonakine live in harmony?" asked Ben._

"_Yes. We have an alliance with them. Since we are next door neighbours and we're both energy beings, it only seems fair. We help each other when needed," said Verdona._

"_I thought Sonakites were living vibrations," said Ben._

"_That is true, yes. But, vibration is energy as well, young one," explained Verdona._

"_Do you reckon Julie's gonna wake up?" Ben questioned, worried visible in his voice and eyes._

"_She has a high chance. I could help, only if you promise me one thing," said Verdona._

"_I'll do anything. If I have to die so her and baby could live, I'll do it. Her life is much more important than my own," said Ben._

"_Promise me that you will be there for her and that child when they need you. Julie and Sarah are really valuable to Sonakine. They have a destiny they must fulfil," said Verdona._

"_I promise. Wait a minute. What's their destiny?" asked Ben._

"_You'll find out eventually. But, now. Wake up," Verdona commanded._

Ben jolted awake and fell out of his seat. **(AN: *falls off chair laughing* I'm so sorry. I just had to add that. Anyway, I'll go away now. We're getting to the good bit. Sarah: *laughing* I was gonna say...)** He picked himself back up. He heard a murmur. He turned around and saw Julie stirring and her eyes slowly opening to reveal the beautiful hazel eyes. **(AN: HEY! That's my eye colour!)**

"Ben," she whispered.

Ben didn't say anything. He raced towards her and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, his hand gently feeling her crushed shoulder (well, it's not crushed anymore.). He broke the kiss and smiled at her.

"Where am I?" she whispered.

"You're in the hospital. Your left shoulder was crushed but, it was nothing they couldn't fix. You were in a coma for 3 days," explained Ben.

Julie's gaze went down towards her stomach. Ben easily read the question that was written on her face.

"The baby's fine. Its heart rate was slower than they would like it to be but, it's been improving over the past few days. The doctors said that you'll be able to play tennis again but, they reckon you shouldn't play the game until after the baby's born. It could cause you to have a miscarriage," he answered.

She nodded understandably. Now it was Ben's turn to ask the question that has been on his mind over the past 4 days (Well, 3 if you don't include the day she got kidnapped.).

"What happened?" asked Ben.

"When I woke up, I saw that I was in a dungeon area in Vilgax's ship. 2 minions walked in and saw that I was awake. One of them went to get Vilgax while the other stayed to keep an eye on me. The minion came back with Vilgax in toe. He said that he wanted the Omnitrix because with it, he could turn into over 1 million aliens. He was gonna use it to take over the universe. He was gonna use me against you because he thinks I mean more to you than the Omnitrix," started Julie.

"That was true by the way," Ben interrupted.

"I told him that there was no way that you would surrender the Omnitrix to Vilgax, even if there was a life on the line. So, he went to hit my stomach. That's when I told him about the baby. After I said that, I thought he was gonna change his mind about assaulting me. But I was wrong. As soon as he said that as soon as he has destroyed you and claims the Omnitrix that nothing would stand in his way, he hit me. He hit me a couple of times on my arms, legs and chest before I received a blow to the head. I pretty much blacked out after that," she finished.

He could sense her voice breaking. She was desperately trying to hold back tears, but some manage to break free. He pulled her onto his lap, into a tight embrace and attempted to calm her down as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Shhh, it's OK. It's all over now. Shhh," he whispered.

He felt his shirt become wet but, he didn't care. His girlfriend was terrified. But, then again, some kidnap victims would be terrified too. 30 minutes later, her sobbing subsided and was replaced with small whimpers.

"I'm scared, Ben," she murmured against his chest.

Ben placed his hand under her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes.

"I know. When Sarah and Nelson told me that you were kidnapped, I was scared myself. But, when I found out that you were pregnant, I was terrified. You don't have to be scared, Jules. Vilgax came close to killing you a few days ago. I'm not letting him come that close again," he said.

"You promise?" she whispered.

"If I have to die for you and our kid, I will in a heartbeat. You are my life now," he murmured as his lips found hers.

They fell onto the bed with Julie was still on his lap. Her left hand got tangled in his hair, tugging it slightly. Her patients dress was riding up but, she didn't care. His tongue was tracing her lips. She moaned in response, causing his jeans to suddenly shrink. Realising about the pregnancy, they hesitantly and painfully pulled away panting. His eyes were filled with desire and his hair was wild.

"We can't," she reminded him.

He placed his hand on her abdomen, where the symbol of their love was transforming from an egg to a human being. She rested her hand on top of his.

"What are we gonna do?" Julie murmured.

"Well, we can't do an abortion. And besides our family and friends, I don't trust a human being. For all we know, some of the human beings here could be an alien in disguise," said Ben.

"Are you saying you want to raise a kid in high school?" she asked shocked.

"Hey. If we can handle a hundred aliens at once, we'll have no problem raising a kid," said Ben.

"Who are you and what have you done with Ben Tennyson?" Julie teased.

He just chuckled as he kissed her again. As soon as they pulled away, they pulled the cover over them and fell asleep, happy to be in each other's arms once again.

However, it's still not over. Vilgax walked into the control room where millions of minions were racing around. As soon as they noticed him, they stopped working, eager to obey his commands.

"Set a course for Bellwood. I want my revenge on the worthless humans who have delayed my plans, starting with Ben Tennyson."  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Me: OK. That last line there had to be the best villain saying I have ever come up with in this entire story. Besides, I've come up with lines that are worse than that!**

**Ben: Come on, Ice! It's your turn.**

**Me: Review or Humungosaur will throw you into a wall. And, you think that's bad!? You should try dealing with Sarah sometimes! When she's angry, she's 10 times scarier than Humungosaur could ever be!**

**Sarah: Hey, I heard that!**

**Me, Ben, Julie, Gwen, Kevin, Sarah and Nelson: BYE!**


	13. The Final Battle part 1

**Me: Hey, guys! This is the next chapter. It's nothing much, really...NOT! I mean, come on! Vilgax attacks.**

**Julie: *looks around* Anybody seen Ben? Uh, Ice, what are you doing?**

**Me: *looking at watch* 3, 2, 1.**

***Ben and Sarah crash through wall and ram right into me and Julie***

**Me and Julie: What the bloody hell happened!?**

**Ben and Sarah: *groans and falls unconscious***

***Gwen crashes into us and falls unconscious as well***

**Me: You OK, Julie?**

**Julie: *falls unconscious***

**Me: Hey, Vilgax! Will it kill you to stop throwing my friends at me!?**

***Kevin crashes into us and falls unconscious as well***

**Me: Before Vilgax throws Nelson at us, aside from this plot and my OCs, I own nothing, nada, zit.**

***Nelson crashes into us and falls unconscious as well***

**Me: Enjoy the chapter. *falls unconscious***

**Vilgax: That should keep them out for a while.**

**Me, Ben, Julie, Gwen, Kevin, Sarah and Nelson: *groans* Heard that.**

**Vilgax: Whoops. Enjoy witnessing Ben Tennyson's defeat.**

**Me: In your dreams, Vilgeek. Good guys always win. I don't know how many times I have to tell you. YOU WILL NEVER WIN! Not in my story, not in anyone's story! YOU WILL ALWAYS LOSE TO BEN AND THE OTHERS! AS IT ALWAYS SHOULD BE! IT WILL NEVER CHANGE! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD!**

**Vilgax: Shut up, IceGirl, or suffer the consequences.**

**Me: You're gonna have to hit me with your best shot, Vilgax. I will never change the way I have planned my story. Never, never, never! And, it's in 2 parts! Maybe 3 or so!**

**Vilgax: You will suffer! *blasts at us***

**Me: Oh man. We're dead! *blasts hits us and we fall unconscious again*  
****----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**It's been 2 days now since Julie woke up from her coma. Her condition's been improving rapidly. In fact, she's been discharged today. Ben and Julie eventually discussed what they want to do with their baby with their parents. Carl and Sandra were thrilled with becoming grandparents, despite the fact that their son was only 17 and in the 11th grade in high school. It's their choice and they respect that. As for Tony and Melanie, well, it took a while for them to convince them that they wanted to keep the baby and raise it as their own. **(AN: As every parent should! Don't have abortions! Babies are alive and can think and feel although you can't see them! But, if you have to for a medical reason, that's understandable.)** Actually, it was 50/50. Tony agreed with their choice and that he sees them as adults who made a choice. He respects their decision and is thrilled to become a grandfather. As for Melanie, she wanted Julie to have an abortion. Julie, being defensive, told her that she's gonna keep the baby despite her future and her mother's annoying wishes. Either way, Melanie refuses to let her youngest daughter walk around at the age of 17 pregnant. Overhearing the argument with her Sonakite abilities, Rosalie came in and helped her son-in-law defend their rights. Even Sarah, Nelson, Gwen and Kevin helped. Eventually, Melanie gave in about the abortion...then started on adoption. But, Ben and Julie were too stubborn to go with adoption. Like he said, some of the humans here could be aliens in disguise. Eventually, Melanie gave in and Ben and Julie were allowed to have it, much to their happiness and Melanie's dismay.

Currently, Sarah and Nelson were helping Julie pack her things while Ben, Gwen and Kevin were waiting downstairs by the car. Well, Nelson was packing her things and Sarah was helping Julie get dressed. She might have been discharged but that didn't mean her shoulder's fully recovered. It's still a bit stiff but, the doctor said that should wear off in a few days. 5 minutes later, Sarah and Julie came out. Julie was wearing jeans and a short sleeved shirt.

"How does it feel to finally be discharged?" Nelson asked Julie.

"It's really good. I have to admit. If I had to spend one more hour in that bed, I'd go bonkers," Julie said.

"Well, Ben says it beats sleeping in that chair for 3 days straight," Sarah pointed out.

Julie just looked at her sister in disbelief. "He did what?"

"Give him a break, Jules. He loves you. He loves you more than that Omnitrix, and life itself," said Sarah.

"Whoa. Rewind and remix. Since when are you sticking up to Ben?" asked Nelson in surprise.

Normally, Sarah would be calling Ben a suck up. But, ever since Julie got kidnapped by Vilgax, Ben and Sarah started to appreciate each other. Even when Sarah was in hospital, they built a strong bond. He couldn't believe that he was doing this, but right now, he was thanking Vilgax for kidnapping Julie and ending Ben and Sarah's arguments once and for all.

"Since now. We've decided to end our arguments forever. But that doesn't mean we're gonna stop pulling pranks on each other," Sarah answered.

Julie and Nelson just sighed at her response. When will they grow up? Just then, Dr Anders walked in.

"Finished packing?" Dr Anders asked.

"Yep. Thank you so much for everything, Dr Anders," Julie said gratefully.

"It's what I do best. Save lives," Dr Anders replied.

"Well, best not keep the others waiting. Ben's been eager to get you into your house and have you force some real food into your stomach since he found out you got discharged," Nelson remarked.

"It's true. Besides, for another 8 months or so, you're eating for 2," Sarah said as she glanced towards her sister's stomach.

With that, they left Julie's hospital room and approached the elevator. As soon as Nelson hit the down button, it blew up. The threesome was knocked back by the force of the explosion. They tumbled a bit but, eventually found their footing. They stood in battle positions as a familiar person emerged through the fires.

"Miss me?" he hissed.

"You can take that as a no, Vilgax," Sarah spat.

When Julie woke up, everyone swore that they would finish Vilgax off once and for all. And it looks like they could get that chance.

"I see the Tennyson boy has abandoned you. This makes this all the more exciting," Vilgax said.

"He's not far," growled Nelson.

Vilgax's glance turned towards Julie. An evil smirk formed on his face. Sensing his thoughts, Julie charged up her Sonakite powers, ready to strike at him before he could strike at her.

"Let's see how much stronger you are since our last encounter," he hissed as he approached Julie.

"Julie! Get out of the way!" Sarah yelled desperately.

Thankfully, Julie was prepared. She created a shield and blocked Vilgax's attack. When the shield broke, she tumbled a bit, but she flipped and was back on her feet in no matter of time. And Vilgax and Julie started fighting, much to Sarah and Nelson's strong dismay.

"This is not gonna end well," Nelson said as he watched Vilgax knock Julie against the wall.

"Don't be too sure on that," Sarah remarked as she brought out her cell phone and dialled a familiar number.

**With Ben, Gwen and Kevin...**

Ben, Gwen and Kevin were leaning against Kevin's car waiting impatiently for Julie, Sarah and Nelson. In fact, Ben was starting to get worried. He feared that they were getting attacked by Vilgax. Gwen sensed it.

"Ben, don't worry. Dr Anders is probably checking over her shoulder. She did mention this morning that it felt a little stiff," said Gwen.

"I know that's a possibility, Gwen. It's just that, I can't help but worry, you know. We didn't exactly defeat Vilgax. I'm just afraid that he'll come and try to kill her again," admitted Ben.

"I doubt that's gonna happen, Ben. She has Sarah and Nelson with her. She'll be fine. Like Gwen said. Dr Anders might be doing a final check-up on her shoulder before she leaves," said Kevin.

Even though he wouldn't admit it, Kevin was also worried about his god sister. Just then, Ben's phone rang. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and looked at the screen. Sarah's photo was flashing on the screen. Without a moment's hesitation, he answered the phone.

(**Ben**/Sarah)

**Hello.**

Ben. What exactly are you doing right now?

**We're in the parking lot waiting for you guys. Why? What happened?**

Oh. Nothing. Just rang because while you 3 are down there twiddling your thumbs...JULIE'S STUCK IN A BATTLE WITH VILGAX!

**Did you have to ye---? SHE'S WHAT!?**

You heard me. Now. Will it kill you guys to come up here and help us stop him from killing her!?

Ben didn't even have to think twice. He hung up and started going through his aliens.

"Ben, what is it?" asked Gwen.

"Julie's battling Vilgax," Ben explained.

"Alone!? He'll kill her!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Over my dead body he will," Ben gritted.

Determination filled his emerald eyes as he slapped the Omnitrix down and transformed into his chosen alien.

"Big Chill! I'll meet you guys on the 15th floor!" Ben called down towards Gwen and Kevin as he turned intangible and flew through the ceiling.

"Come on! Let's go!" Gwen exclaimed.

And with that, Gwen and Kevin raced off towards the elevator.

**With Julie, Sarah, Nelson and Vilgax...**

Julie and Vilgax were still fighting and Sarah and Nelson were watching the battle helplessly as they waited for Ben and the others. Julie felt tired and her left shoulder was aching but, she couldn't let Vilgax win. Not this time.

"You're feelings for your teammates have left you weak, Spirit!" Vilgax exclaimed.

Julie was taken aback. No one called her Spirit except Rosalie and that guy that attacked them on the bridge the day she and Sarah discovered their powers. Seizing the opportunity, Vilgax hit her, sending her flying. She groaned as she rolled on the floor for a bit and fell unconscious. Nelson rushed to aid his sister-in-law but, Sarah told him to stay and wait for Ben while she went to aid her sister. But, Vilgax held a gun at them at Julie

"Stay where you are or your beloved sister pays with her life," Vilgax threatened.

"Over our dead bodies you will," they heard 2 people say.

Sarah and Nelson turned around and saw Gwen and Kevin ready for battle. Someone was missing.

"Where's Ben?" Sarah asked.

"We don't know. He should've beaten us here," Gwen answered.

"Well, the only thing he'll come back to if his mate's lifeless body," Vilgax hissed as he charged the gun.

"No!" Sarah screamed as she raced towards Vilgax to save her baby sister.

As if on cue, drones appeared between Sarah and Vilgax and fired their lasers at Sarah. Too distracted to put up a shield, Sarah was knocked back by the blast. She rolled on the ground for a bit before falling unconscious herself.

"Sarah!" Nelson shouted as he ran to aid his wife.

Vilgax laughed evilly as he pulled the trigger and...

To be continued...  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Me: I am so evil. I know what you're about to say. It's an author's job, Benny Boy.**

**Ben: Will it kill you to stop calling me that?**

**Me: *pretends to die***

**Julie: Seriously, Ben. Will it kill you to stop doing that? Even though I find it pretty hot.**

**Ben: *blushes* Really?**

**Me: Guys, I'm not really dead, remember? Save it for the show and stories, will ya!?**

**Me, Ben, Julie, Gwen, Kevin, Sarah and Nelson: SEE YA!**


	14. The Final Battle part 2

**Me: Nothing much here...KIDDING! It's part 2 of the final battle. After this, the epilogue will be most likely.**

**Ben, Julie, Gwen, Kevin, Sarah and Nelson: Aw man!**

**Me: I said most likely! I might add 1 or 2 more chapters after this one! I don't know! Besides, this is the beginning of a fan-series! We have 12 more to go!**

**Ben, Julie, Gwen, Kevin, Sarah and Nelson: YAY!**

**Me: Man. You guys have changed a lot since I started writing this.**

**Vilgax: *holds gun to my head* Let me win this final battle.**

**Me: How about I let you blast one person?**

**Vilgax: No.**

**Me: Do you want me to mention your new look?**

**Vilgax: Yes.**

**Me: Do you want me to mention your new powers?**

**Vilgax: Yes.**

**Me: Do you want me to mention that your voice sounds like someone having a sore throat?**

**Vilgax: HEY!**

**Me: Well, if you want me too...PUT THE GUN AWAY AND STOP THREATENING ME!**

**Vilgax: Is she always like this?**

**Ben: Trust me. You don't wanna know.**

**Me: You seriously want to kiss Sarah in the final battle?**

**Ben and Sarah: NO!**

**Julie: You're gonna write it in anyway. Before you say anything, it was Kevin's idea.**

**Ben: Julie, make sure IceGirl says the disclaimer while me and your sister kill Kevin.**

**Julie: OK.**

**Me: Just to get this over and done with, aside from this plot and my OCs, I own nothing. How Ben and Sarah will accidentally kiss, you'll find out soon. When they'll accidentally kiss? Probably next chapter. Feel free to enjoy part 2 of the final battle.  
****----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**The gun and Vilgax suddenly froze super solid. He looked like he was trapped in an iceberg from the ice age.

"Honestly, Vilgax. I thought you would've figured out by now that I don't appreciate you hurting my girlfriend and OUR unborn child," Ben said as he turned visible and glared at Vilgax.

"I...will...be...FFFFRRRREEEE!" Vilgax roared as he shot lasers from his eyes and broke the ice.

"OK. How did you do that?" someone remarked.

Both Ben and Vilgax looked down and saw Julie coming to from the blow she received. She stood up and charged her Sonapowers. **(AN: That's what their abilities are called on Sonakine. Sorry I didn't mention earlier. Now, I shall go away because we're getting to the good bit....I think.)** Sarah and Nelson walked up to join her, both looking as confused as Ben, Julie, Gwen and Kevin.

"Let's just say I've improved my abilities a 'smidge'. You 3 will be the first victims of my new strengths," Vilgax hissed as he went to hit them.

Julie and Sarah combined their powers to make a Sonakite , unfortunately, the shield broke and the girls collapsed onto the ground. Nelson just managed to stop their heads from colliding with the floor. Both girls were unconscious. Not really caring about the opportunity to hit the girls and kill them, Vilgax's mustard coloured gloveglowed as it grabbed Ben around his neck. He was having difficulty breathing.

"PUT HIM DOWN!" Gwen shouted as she ran towards him.

"GWEN! NO! STAY BACK!" Ben rasped.

But Gwen ignored her twin cousin. Vilgax used his free hand to knock Gwen against the wall. She grunted in pain as her back collided roughly against the wall. She slid to the ground unconscious, which only fuelled Kevin's anger even more. First his god sister, now his girlfriend. Anger was rushing through his veins and filling his onyx eyes as he absorbed some of the elevator door. He sprinted towards Vilgax. Vilgax was caught completely off guard when Kevin hit him in the centre of his back. He hissed in pain as he dropped Ben to the ground and turned towards Kevin.

"That was for hurting my god sister and my girlfriend," Kevin growled.

"Do you all honestly think that you all can defeat me? I am much stronger than you all combined together. You have no chance of stopping me," he hissed.

"Yeah. Why don't you keep telling yourself that?"

Vilgax turned around...only to be met with a bright yellow blast with a mixture of Sonapowers. Vilgax was knocked against the elevator. They couldn't see whether he was conscious or not because of the smoke surrounding the elevator. Ben, Gwen and Kevin turned around and saw Nelson with one of Vilgax's guns in his hands and Julie and Sarah with their hands and eyes glowing white. Ben transformed back to his human form and he was wearing an amazed look on his face.

"Where did you get that gun?" Gwen asked pure amazement noticeable in her voice.

"Stole it off Vilgax before we left his ship 5 days ago," Nelson answered.

"I didn't even know that Vilgax was hiding weapons in his dungeon area," Kevin said.

"You'd be surprised at what we find during missions," Sarah said, smirking.

"Hopefully, that blast will keep Squid Face down long enough for us to get out of here," Nelson reported.

"I don't think so, Nelson. Vilgeek is getting back up," Julie said.

Ben, Gwen and Kevin turned around and saw that she was indeed right. Vilgax was appearing through the smoke. He had a few bruises here and there but, he still looked strong...not to mention SCARY! Everyone backed up a little bit, just for safety's sake.

"Do you honestly think that the greatest conquer that has ever lived can be defeated by 3 earthlings, 2 Sonakites and an Anodite?" he hissed.

"Hey. We're stronger than you think," Nelson pointed out.

"You think so? I'll be the judge of that," Vilgax growled as he blasted at them.

Gwen, Julie and Sarah combined their powers together to create a really strong shield. Vilgax charged his weapon to maximum strength, knowing the chances of the girls crumbling under that much pressure. His assumptions were correct. The shield was starting to crack and the girls were getting weaker and weaker each passing second.

"Can't keep this up much longer, guys!" the girls exclaimed.

"You don't have to," Ben assured as he slammed the Omnitrix.

"I wonder what he turned into," Kevin muttered to Nelson.

"Hopefully Humungosaur. That'll probably be the most useful alien," Nelson muttered back.

"Chromostone!? Aw man!" Ben exclaimed.

"That'll have to do, Ben! The shield's not gonna last much longer!" Sarah grunted.

Ben ran out in front of the girls and absorbed the power of the blast. When he was fully charged, he released it towards Vilgax.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Ben shouted.

The blast hit Vilgax square in the chest. He was knocked back a bit, but he still kept his footing and strength in check. Ben ran towards him as Vilgax drew out his sword...which he didn't notice.

"Ben! No! Stay back!" Julie shouted.

"That thing will kill you!" Sarah yelled.

Vilgax swung at him, but Ben managed to avoid the sword...barely. Kevin couldn't stand watching this and looked away. He and Ben might not get along well but, he still considers him like a brother...not just because of the fact that he's dating his god sister. He knew him before Ben started dating his god sister. And, of course we already know that.

"Kevin, can you find something new to absorb and help Ben?" Julie asked.

"There's nothing here strong enough to absorb," Kevin answered.

"There has to be something we can do," Julie said.

"Stay here. I'll go help him," said Gwen.

"He almost killed you last time," Kevin said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her against his chest.

They saw Julie flinch as Vilgax knocked Ben against the wall. Sarah couldn't stand seeing her sister worried. She had to do something and she had to do it now.

"I'll go help Ben kick Vilgax's butt. You guys keep each other in check and make sure you don't do anything stupid. If you have to, get out of here," Sarah ordered as she ran towards the battling duo.

"Sarah! No! Don't do it!" Julie shouted.

"Stay back! You'll die!" Nelson shouted.

Sarah stopped running and blasted at Vilgax. The blast hit him on his arm. He grunted and hissed as he turned towards her, glaring like hell. Ben just shook his head. When will they learn that there are some things they shouldn't be involved in!?

"Too late, Ashford. There is nothing you can do now," Vilgax growled as he tapped the Omnitrix symbol, causing Ben to turn back to normal.

"How did you do that?" Nelson asked, curiously.

Vilgax ignored Nelson as he hit Ben on the head with the handle on his sword. Ben grunted in pain as his body collided with the ground and fell unconscious. With his free hand, he picked Ben up and swung him over his shoulder.

"Put him down, you coward!" Sarah, Julie and Gwen screamed.

Vilgax hissed and glared at them. Sarah sprinted back towards the others and stood with them. The girls were ready to put up a shield, just in case Vilgax tried anything to hurt them.

"You have wasted too much of my valuable time already. Prepare to witness the despair this useless planet will suffer under my wrath as soon as I claim the Omnitrix as my own and destroy Ben Tennyson boy once and for all," Vilgax hissed.

He laughed evilly as he ran towards the window in one of the hospital rooms nearby. He jumped out the window and into his mother ship which was waiting outside. Julie, Sarah, Nelson, Gwen and Kevin raced towards the window. But it was too late. Vilgax was gone. And so was Ben.

"We are toast," Sarah said.

"Not unless we find a way to get aboard Vilgax's ship and get Ben out of there before Vilgax even attempts to kill him," said Kevin.

"Didn't Ben say that the Omnitrix is fused to his DNA too much so it'll never come off again?" asked Gwen.

"Even if Ben was killed, the Omnitrix will remain attached to his wrist. But, Vilgax has some of the most powerful alien tech in the universe. Some of his weapons might actually detach it from his wrist and DNA," explained Kevin.

"Well, we have to do something. If Vilgax claims the Omnitrix, we're done for," Nelson pointed out.

"Gwen, contact Tetrax. He needs to know what happened to Ben. Maybe he can help us again," said Sarah.

"There'll be no need to call," someone said.

They turned around towards the window and saw Tetrax standing at the rear doors.

"How did you find out what happened?" Kevin asked.

"Whenever the Omnitrix senses that it is in danger of losing its companion, it sends out a distress signal to whoever it reckons could help the most. As soon as I received the signal, I came to Earth as quickly as I could," Tetrax explained. **(AN: Probably not true, but hey. That would be a good thing about the Omnitrix.)**

"Even if we DO find a way to get to Vilgax's ship, how can we rescue Ben?" Gwen asked.

"Beats me," Nelson and Sarah responded.

"I might have an idea," Julie said.

To be continued...  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****ME: YES! I finally got it finished!**

**Ben: Did you seriously have to yell!? You could've made us death!**

**Me: You're yelling, so why can't I yell!?**

**Sarah: Both of you, SHUT UP!**

**Me and Ben: *suddenly go quiet and look at Sarah***

**Sarah: Thank you.**

**Me: Oh. Thanks to JBAL19 for helping me with the editing. Couldn't have done it without ya!**

**Nelson: I can't believe the story's almost over.**

**Me: Me either. Pretty soon, I'll be up to **_**Some Things Are Best Kept Secret**_**.**

**Julie: You're making good progress there, Ice.**

**Me: Thanks, Julie.**

**Gwen: Hey, Ice. Here's an idea for ya.**

**Me: I'm listening.**

**Kevin: Shut up so people can review!**

**Sarah: I was gonna say the same thing myself...*smirks* Kevin Ethan Levin.**

**Me: Sarah, everyone who watched **_**War of the Worlds**_** already knows that Kevin's middle name is Ethan.**

**Sarah: What? But---. Oh. Damn it!**

**Me: You guys know the drill. Press that green and grey button at the bottom and leave a review. If you don't review or leave flames, Ben will go all Way Big and throw you so far, you'll end up on Sonakine.**

**Ben: *slams Omnitrix and turns into Way Big***

**Me: Not yet, Ben. People haven't even got the chance to review yet.**

**Ben: I know. I'm just getting ready.**

**Me: You do realise that if you let any pests into the house or you break some personal things, you're so screwed, right?**

**Ben: Right.**

**Me: OK. I think we've wasted most of your valuable time already. Feel free to leave a review. Ben/Julie pairing needs some love, people! Seriously! Show your love for them! Upload a fic or 2 about them! You'll be loved by every Ben/Julie shipper on ! Man. We are so rare these days. So are writers from Australia. But, then again, what do I know?**

**Me, Ben, Julie, Gwen, Kevin, Sarah and Nelson: SMELL YOU AROUND!**


	15. The Final Battle part 3

**Me: Nothing much here...JOKING! This is part 3 of the final battle.**

**Ben: How many more chapters after this one?**

**Me: I think I'll make the epilogue the next chapter. This'll be longer than the other 2 parts because this is the final part of the final battle.**

**Ben: Aw man! *slumps***

**Julie: Cheer up, Ben. There are 12 more stories to go.**

**Nelson: We know that. We're just upset because you and Sarah disappear in the next one.**

**Me: Not to mention you and Ben go insane over it.**

**Sarah: But you find out why in **_**Here We Go Again**_**.**

**Julie: That's true.**

**Me: OK, you guys. Save the sad stuff till the next chapter, will ya? We girls can get emotional pretty easy you know.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**And I also guarantee that Ben and Sarah will accidentally kiss in this chapter.**

**Ben and Sarah: Ice...**

**Me: Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to run for my life. Feel free to enjoy what's left of the final battle. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *runs for life***

**Julie: Should we save her?**

**Nelson: Nah. She should be fine. Besides, Ben and Sarah can't really do anything bad to her. She is the author after all. She can just make us disappear.  
****----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Ben groaned as he came to from the blow he received. His vision slowly became clearer but his head was throbbing. He saw binds on his wrists and ankles pinning him to the cold metal table. He tried to remember what happened back at the hospital before he lost consciousness. He fought Vilgax after defending the others, Sarah tried to help him, he got hit on the head, and that was it. The others! Were they OK? Did they make it out of the hospital alive? Or did Vilgax abbreviate them before leaving the hospital? Just then, speak of the devil, Vilgax walked in carrying weapons he...acquired over the time he and the others have been back on Earth.

"Ah, I see you are awake and ready to lose the Omnitrix and everything you consider...precious to you," he spat.

"What have you done to my friends and family?" he growled at him.

"Nothing yet. But as soon as I claim the Omnitrix, your teammates will be the first victims of my wrath, particularly your Sonakite mate," Vilgax hissed.

As soon as he finished his sentence, Ben glared at him harder and tried to break free from the binds. But it was no use. The binds were seriously strong. This made Vilgax smirk. This truly showed how much he cared for her. Ben just groaned and rested his head against the table.

"I trapped you in the Null Void without the Omnitrix. I know I can find a way to kill you whether I have the Omnitrix on my wrist or not. So don't even think about laying your claws on her or any of my teammates. Besides, when Sarah gets pissed, she's brutal," Ben threatened.

"I can handle your teammates along with you, Tetrax and any of your allies. I can handle anything you can throw at me. No matter what you do, Ben Tennyson, you and your teammates will die today," he hissed as he went to find something to remove the Omnitrix.

"You won't get away with this!" Ben exclaimed.

"Wait and see, Tennyson. I always get what I desire," Vilgax retorted.

Meanwhile, Gluto was flying the Resolute at maximum speed as Tetrax, Julie, Sarah, Nelson, Gwen and Kevin got ready to go inside and rescue Ben.

"So, what's the plan again?" Kevin asked.

"When we go inside, I'll see if I can find Ben and get him out while Sarah, Nelson and Kevin distract the guards. Gwen, Ship and Tetrax will shut down Vilgax's defence systems and tamper with the piloting programme. If we succeed, Vilgax will be on a one-way trip to Pluto," Julie explained.

"The sub-freezing temperatures around its gravitational field should be enough to freeze everyone inside the ship. Once the ship collides with the planet, everything frozen inside should shatter," Gwen added.

"Should?" Tetrax repeated, sounding unsure.

"How come Julie gets to rescue Ben?" Kevin asked.

"She owes him for rescuing her," Sarah replied.

"Oh," Kevin just said.

"Get ready. We're approaching his mother ship," Tetrax reported.

"_Ship, ship._"

"Calm down, Ship. Yes, you get to take out some of the guards," Julie said to him.

"Eager?" Sarah guessed.

"You honestly have no idea how eager he can get," Julie responded to her older sister.

"Wanna bet?" Sarah retorted.

"As soon as we step inside, the guards probably will know we're here. Gluto, you have to keep an eye on communications. When I give you the signal, you'll meet us back here and drive us away, otherwise we'll freeze to death along with Vilgax," Tetrax ordered.

"Rodger."

Gluto expertly drove the ship to its back entrance. Knowing Gluto couldn't stay there much longer, Tetrax, Nelson and the Alien Force gang immediately jumped out of its rear entrance. As soon as they were out, Gluto drove away but remained nearby.

"Where do you think Vilgax is holding Ben prisoner?" Nelson asked.

"The same place he held Julie prisoner no doubt. Are you sure you know the way?" Sarah asked.

"Don't worry. If I get lost, I can use my powers to track him," Julie responded.

"Just try not to get caught by Vilgax. I don't think any of us want to repeat the same events that got us in this situation in the first place," Kevin warned.

"You all have com links on your wrists. As soon as you have finished your job, let us know and rendezvous back here. Remember, Gluto is monitoring the communication channel. So, if you're in trouble, just let him know and he'll come and get you out," Sarah explained.

"Alright. Let's go!" Nelson exclaimed.

Everyone raced inside the main area of the ship and went their separate ways. Sarah, Nelson and Kevin stayed behind to deal with the guards, Gwen, Tetrax and Ship raced towards the control room and Julie raced towards the dungeon area on the other side of the ship.

**With Gwen, Tetrax and Ship...**

Gwen, Tetrax and Ship finally reached the control room. To their surprise, it was deserted. Not really caring about the possibility of them being trapped, they sprinted to the control panel and Gwen was trying to access the main frame. But wasn't having much luck on that mission.

"Damn it. Its password protected. Ship, can you hack into the panel and find a way for me to access the main frame?" Gwen asked.

"_Ship_."

Ship slithered into the control panel and did his work. Soon, Gwen was able to access the main frame and hack into the defence systems.

"OK. The defence system's down. Now we just have to tamper with the piloting programme," Gwen said as she typed various commands on the keyboard.

"Gwen, I'd hurry. The drones and minions are going to come back anytime now," Tetrax warned.

"Relax. I've finished tampering with the piloting system. I'm just changing the password so they can't fix it. As soon as Julie rescues Ben, we should have smooth sailing back to Earth," reported Gwen.

"Has Ben ever told you that you're a genius?" Nelson asked.

"Now he has been. But 7 years ago, no way in hell. He'd be teasing me," Gwen responded.

A few minutes later, Gwen was done and her, Tetrax and Ship were on their way back to the rendezvous point. Gwen activated the com link on her wrist and brought it to her mouth.

"OK, Sarah. I've finished tampering with the systems. I'm heading back to the rendezvous point. How are things on your end?" Gwen asked

**With Sarah, Nelson and Kevin...**

"That's awesome, Gwen. We're having trouble fighting the drones and minions back here. But as soon as Julie's done, we'll head back to the rendezvous point. Be careful. There could be more or these drones anywhere. Also, Vilgax might be walking around the ship looking for something to remove the Omnitrix with. See you in a few minutes," Sarah reported.

"Gwen's done?" Kevin guessed.

"It took her less time than she thought. She's heading back to the rendezvous point. As soon as Julie's done her part of this mission, we'll join them at the rendezvous," Sarah explained.

"Guys! Could use a little help here, you know!" Nelson shouted.

"Coming!" Sarah and Kevin shouted as they went off to help Nelson.

**With Julie...**

Julie finally made it to the dungeon area of the ship. She's currently checking all the cells in case Vilgax was holding Ben hostage there. None of the cells were occupied. So, Julie walked up to a computer by a wall and typed in the password Sarah used to rescue her in the first place. As soon as she hit the enter button after typing the password, a wall opened to reveal a hallway. She seemed nervous when she entered the hallway and the door shut behind her automatically. Memories of the kidnapping she would rather forget were flooding back to her. The pain, the torture, and the fear she had to go through in Vilgax's grasp. She quickly erased them from her mind and thought about the task at hand. She had to get Ben out of there and stop Vilgax from removing the Omnitrix while she still had the chance.

"As soon as I claim the Omnitrix, I will destroy your cursed planet and make sure there isn't a single human alive and no one, not even you can stop me."

Julie immediately recognised the voice. Vilgax. She hid in a small area in the wall. Because of her small size, she managed to fit inside. As she squeezed herself in, she mentally thanked God that she was only 4 weeks long in her pregnancy and that she wasn't showing yet.

"You won't get the Omnitrix, Vilgax. We told you before. The Omnitrix is fused to my DNA too much now. It's not gonna come off again. If you do take it off, the universe will be doomed. There'll be nothing you can conquer," Ben reasoned.

"I will take my chances," Vilgax said as he prepared a ray.

Vilgax fired the ray at the base of the Omnitrix where it's, indeed, fused to his skin. When the smoke cleared, the Omnitrix was intact and showed no signs of removal. Growling in frustration, Vilgax slammed the ray against the wall, crushing it with his bare hands.

"I will have to retrieve a stronger weapon. If that doesn't work, I'll remove your hand and remove the Omnitrix from there," he hissed before storming out of the dungeon area.

Ben breathed a sigh of relief. All his attempts weren't working. At least the universe is safe...for now. But Vilgax isn't gonna give up anytime soon. And he knew that.

"I know you're there, Julie. Come on out," he said.

Julie came out of her hiding spot smiling at him. He smiled back instantly as she walked over and used her powers to destroy the binds that were roughly pinning Ben against the metal table. As soon as they were undone, he got off the table, embraced her and desperately crashed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. When his lips slid towards her neck, she backed away, much to Ben's dismay.

"Even though I would love to kiss you all day, we have to get other here, otherwise we'd be freezing to death on a collision course to Pluto," Julie remarked.

"Why Pluto?" Ben asked.

"I'll explain on the way back," Julie assured as she activated her com link and brought it up to her mouth, "Sarah, I just rescued Ben. We're heading back to the rendezvous point. How are things at your end?"

"_Not good, sis. I'm back at the rendezvous point. And we have an uninvited guest with us._"

"Vilgax!" Ben and Julie gasped at the same time.

"_Somehow, he figured out we're here and started attacking us like crazy. Nelson's already knocked out, Tetrax is weakening fast and Gwen is struggling to keep her shield up. Some help would be nice!_"

"We gotta help them," Julie said.

Ben put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes, making her stay where she was.

"Vilgax is pretty strong. If we're not careful, he might do to them what they did to you 5 days ago. We have to think of a way to stop Vilgax without any of us getting killed," Ben told her.

"When I came to rescue you, Sarah, Nelson and Kevin went to handle the drones and minions. Gwen, Tetrax and Ship went to the control room and took out his defence systems and tampered with the piloting programme. If we don't get off this ship soon, we'll all freeze to death and crash into Pluto with Vilgax," Julie explained.

"Has anybody ever told you that you're a genius?" Ben said in pure amazement.

"Let's go help the others first. You can suck up to me later," Julie said.

They intertwined fingers and sprinted towards the rendezvous point. When they got there, the rear end was basically destroyed. Ben gently forced Julie behind him, just in case Vilgax tried anything. Slowly, they walked around. Julie stepped onto a sensitive part of the floor, causing it to suddenly collapse. She gasped in shock as she fell. But, thankfully, Ben grabbed her hands and pulled her up before she could fall any further. Panting, he held her close to his chest. His hands were on her hips and her hands were on his chest.

"Are you OK?" Ben asked.

"A little shocked but, I'm fine," she said.

"Be careful. Vilgax could've set traps by now. Are you sure you're OK?" Ben asked as he clicked his fingers in front of her face.

Julie just shook her head. For some reason, she was too afraid to speak. This concerned Ben. Why wasn't she talking?

"Julie, what are you looking at!?" Ben yelled.

She just pointed behind him. He turned around and saw Vilgax looking down at him. He lifted up his hands which were holding Tetrax, Sarah, Nelson, Gwen and Kevin who were unconscious. Ben immediately pushed Julie behind him. But she was peeking over her shoulder.

"I see you freed your mate, Sonakite. But you're not going to leave this ship alive. Surrender the Omnitrix, or your teammates breathe no more," Vilgax threatened.

"What makes you think we're just gonna comply? Who knows what we have planned?" Julie said, smirking.

"Smiling at your demise. I admire that," Vilgax hissed.

"Oh, I'm not smiling at my demise. I'm smiling at yours," Julie said.

As if on cue, Tetrax, Sarah, Nelson, Gwen and Kevin suddenly opened their eyes and started shooting at Vilgax like crazy. Vilgax shouted in surprise as he dropped them. They landed on your feet and ran towards Ben and Julie.

"You guys OK?" Gwen asked.

"Been worse," Ben and Julie responded.

"I just signalled Gluto. He should be on his way back now," Tetrax reported.

"Gwen, how much time until the changes you did take effect?" Julie asked.

"About 5 minutes," Gwen responded.

"That's when Gluto will be here. We're gonna have to be fast, otherwise we'll have the same fate as Vilgax," Tetrax said.

"Actually, my fate is claiming the Omnitrix. Your fate is being eliminated under my reign. As soon as you are all terminated, every single planet in this galaxy will suffer the same fate if they don't bow to me,' Vilgax hissed as he fired his gun.

Julie, Sarah and Gwen once again combined their powers to create a really strong shield. But, unfortunately, the shield collapsed and they passed out.

"Girls!" Nelson and Kevin exclaimed.

"OK. Now I'm angry," Ben growled as he slammed the Omnitrix.

When the green light disappeared, Nelson and Kevin saw Ben as an alien, but not the one he desired.

"Cannonbolt!? Aw man!" Ben exclaimed.

"That'll have to do, Ben. We still have 2 ½ minutes," Tetrax reported.

Cannonbolt curled up into a ball and rolled at Vilgax, who was too occupied with aiming his gun at Nelson, Tetrax and Kevin, who was currently nursing the girls. Vilgax exclaimed in surprise as Cannonbolt hit him square in the chest.

"Nice one, Ben!" Kevin called out.

Ben didn't hear him. He knocked Vilgax into a control panel before tapping the Omnitrix symbol and transforming into Swampfire. Using his powers, he wrapped vines around the crushed control panel, trapping Vilgax inside. To make sure escape was impossible, he tapped the Omnitrix symbol again and transformed into Diamondhead. He shot sharp points at him, which struck Vilgax in the arms. He tapped the Omnitrix symbol again and returned to his human form.

"You know, more accidents do happen in the home," Ben remarked, smirking.

"I...will...be...FFFFRRRREEEE!" Vilgax exclaimed as he broke out of Ben's binds.

Sarah was the first to come to out of the 3 girls. She saw what was happening. She broke out of Nelson's grasp and ran towards Ben and Vilgax. Nelson didn't even notice.

"Keep joking child. It'll make my victory sweeter," Vilgax hissed.

"Actually, it'll make our victory sweeter."

Vilgax turned and saw Sarah running towards him. She was about to do a high kick which would hurt his face. He grabbed her ankle and threw her into Ben. They tumbled a bit before rolling onto the ground. Ben was on top of her and their entire body was touching. Legs, torso, arms, chests, even...mouth. **(Me: *panting* Ha! I told you guys I'd add it. Julie: Are you OK, Ice? Me: No. Nelson: Why? Me: Because I had to sprint all the way to Chermside to get Ben and Sarah off my tail. Not to mention having to run all the way back. Next time, you're dealing with them.) **Eyes widening, they pulled away and Ben got off of her. They wiped their mouths while exclaiming in disgust.

"We never speak of it," Ben ordered.

"Deal," Sarah agreed.

"Oh man! That's something I could tease you about!" Kevin exclaimed while laughing.

"Shut it, Levin!" Ben and Sarah exclaimed.

Suddenly, the alarms started going off. Everyone knew what it meant. It was time to get off the ship. Luckily, Gluto arrived and everyone boarded the ship. Julie and Sarah blasted at the heat generator, causing it to explode.

"What's happening?" Vilgax hissed.

"You're meeting your fate," Sarah responded as he climbed into the ship.

"Hope you had a good life," Julie said dryly as the doors to the ship closed.

The Resolute took off, leaving Vilgax behind to suffer his horrible fate. Fuelled with rage, he stormed to the control room, where his minions were blitzing around; trying to figure out what was going wrong.

"What's going on!?" Vilgax boomed.

"The defence systems and piloting programme are offline. We're trying to fix it, but it won't let us access the main frame," one of the minions reported.

"Let me through!" he shouted, knocking his own minions out of the way.

He tried accessing it himself...only to find that his robotic minions were indeed right. He couldn't access the main frame. Someone has changed the password. The control panel started to freeze. It froze Vilgax's hands to the keyboard.

"What's happening to me!?" Vilgax yelled as his entire body started to freeze as well.

He looked up at the screen and saw Pluto. All the drones, minions, everything inside the ship were frozen. The ice was up to his neck and continued climbing higher.

"TTTTEEEENNNNYYYYSSSSOOOONNNN!"

The ice finally climbed up to Vilgax's head, freezing to completely. Ice was visible on the outer area of the ship. Finally, the ship collided with Pluto. The planet, the ship and everything inside was destroyed.

Finally, after many centuries, after everything everyone went through under Vilgax's wrath, he was finally no more.  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Me: WHOO HOO! Yeah! No more Vilgax!**

**Ben: *glomps me* Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**Me: *gasping for air* Choking, not breathing.**

**Ben: *lets me go* Sorry.**

**Julie: It's most likely that when you see us next chapter in the author's notes, we'll be severely emotional.**

**Nelson: Why?**

Sarah: The next chapter's the epilogue.

**Kevin: Meaning?**

**Gwen: After the next chapter, the story will be over. Forever.**

**Ben, Nelson and Kevin: NOOOOOO!**

**Me: Alright, boys. Save the emotional stuff for next chapter, will ya? How many times do I have to remind you?**

**Ben, Nelson and Kevin: Sorry.**

**Me: OK. By now, you guys should know the drill. Click on the grey and green button and leave a review, otherwise Sarah will hurt you severely.**

**Sarah: Don't forget to show some sympathy for us.**

**Gwen: What the hell?**

**Julie: Why on Earth would we need sympathy from our reviewers, Sarah?**

**Me: I was about to ask the same thing.**

**Sarah: Because we're having a hard time dealing with the fact that the story's basically over.**

**Ben: Hey, boys. Wanna watch some football so we can get rid of the sadness.**

**Kevin and Nelson: Yeah!**

**Me: Hey, girls. Let's have some chocolate. It can mend a girl's broken heart.**

**Julie, Sarah and Gwen: YAY!**

**Me, Ben, Julie, Sarah, Nelson, Gwen and Kevin: See you next chapter! *loses ourselves in chocolate and football***


	16. Epilogue: Returning Home

**Me: Oh my gosh! It's the epilogue. NO!**

**Ben: What is it with girls and emotions?**

**Me: Don't deny it. You're upset as well!**

**Kevin: Hang in there, Ice.**

**Me: I'll try.**

**Julie: It seems just like yesterday when you uploaded the prologue.**

**Me: I know.**

**Sarah: *wipes tears***

**Ben: *smirking* Are you crying?**

**Sarah: *voice breaking* No. I just have something in my eye. That's all.**

**Nelson: I reckon that **_**Some Things Are Best Kept Secret**_** is gonna be big.**

**Me: I think it will be as well, my friend.**

**Kevin: Want me to find a bright side to this?**

**Gwen: It's worth a shot.**

**Kevin: You still have 12 more stories to go after this one.**

**Me: OK. I'm gonna go ahead and say the disclaimer for the last time in this story. Wish me luck. The disclaimer is that aside from this plot and Sarah and Nelson, I own nothing.**

**I just wanna say thank you to everyone who reviewed and read this story. Your comments and support truly inspire me to continue writing. I love you guys. You are truly amazing and I hope you keep doing what we all can do so all: writing. Those who wish to become fan fiction writers like us; don't be afraid too. Just hold on tight, take a breath and come up with some kick ass ideas.**

**Ben: Oh god. Please don't start crying.**

**Me: We'll try not to. Don't worry, Ben. Now, if you will please excuse us, we're gonna try and not get so teary. Enjoy the epilogue.  
****----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**"He's gone. He's really gone," Kevin said.

"Even I don't believe it," Gwen admitted.

"Well, I think he got what he deserved. At least it'll put an end to everyone's suffering. Permanently," Nelson remarked.

"Not to mention that he was a poor bastard who has to torture people just to get what he wants," Sarah muttered

"Couldn't have said it better myself, sis," Julie responded as she and Sarah embraced each other in a nice, sisterly hug.

"Looks like everything's gonna be back to normal for you," Tetrax remarked.

"Yeah. Back to kicking alien butt and trying to keep our homes from being blown up," Ben agreed.

"And trying to keep Hot Shots a secret from my in-laws," Nelson laughed.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, I'm gonna miss all this," Gwen said.

"Why?" Julie asked.

"Well, I have to say it brought us closer together. I mean, come on. Ben and Sarah are finally getting along," Gwen pointed out.

"Don't say anything about that," Ben joked.

"You'll jinx it," Sarah added.

"Julie and Kevin are appreciating each other as more than god siblings," Sarah added.

"It's true," Kevin remarked as he embraced his god sister.

"Nelson's shown some awesome fighting skills," Julie added.

"Why thank you, Julie," Nelson said.

"Not to mention that I'm gonna be a dad!" Ben exclaimed as he picked Julie up and twirled her around, causing her to squeal and laugh.

"Not if Mum finds a way to blackmail Julie into having an abortion," Sarah remarked.

"She can't make me change my mind. It's my body and I'll do what I want with it," Julie said.

"That's my girl," Ben remarked as he kissed her temple.

"Oh god. Will it kill you guys to get a room!?" Kevin exclaimed.

"Leave them alone, Kevin," Gwen sighed as she kissed him soundly on the lips.

Kevin immediately forgot what he was gonna say and kissed her back, holding her against him. Sarah and Nelson embraced each other, afraid that if they let each other go, they'll disappear. Ben leaned in and captured Julie's lips in a blissful kiss, holding onto her as tightly as he could with one arm while his other hand explored her stomach under her shirt. They pulled away but, their eyes remained closed and their foreheads remained connected. They opened their eyes.

"I love you so much," he breathed.

"I love you too," she breathed.

He smiled and went to kiss her again when Tetrax came in and interrupted the sweet moment between the happy couples.

"Buckle up. We're approaching the Earth's atmosphere. We'll be re-entering shortly," Tetrax reported.

Everyone did as they were commanded. Ben sat next to Tetrax on his left side, Julie sat next to him while having Ship snooze on her lap and Sarah was next to her. Sitting next to Tetrax on his right was Gwen, Kevin was sitting next to her and Nelson was sitting next to him.

"Brace yourselves," Sarah warned.

Everyone, except Tetrax, clutched onto their seatbelts as the Resolute re-entered the Earth's atmosphere. It was fast and bumpy, but it was worthwhile. The ship made a perfect landing on the ground in the clearing where Tetrax met the other 4 days ago when they were going to rescue Julie.

"Before you go, I have something for each of you," Tetrax said as he pulled some discs out and handed them to Alien Force.

"Hover boards!?" Sarah exclaimed in disbelief.

"You all earned them. I speak on behalf of everyone in the universe by saying thank you for ending everyone's suffering by defeating Vilgax once and for all. You proved yourselves as intergalactic heroes," Tetrax said.

"Thanks," Ben said.

"Will we ever see you again?" Julie asked.

"Only time will tell, Spirit. If a severe intergalactic crisis happens, we might meet again. I must go now. I have important business to take care of," Tetrax said.

Everyone started exiting from the ship. Tetrax immediately turned around.

"Faith, Spirit," Tetrax said.

Julie and Sarah turned around as soon as they heard their birth names being used.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Tetrax asked.

"We'll be out soon," Julie assured as she and Sarah approached Tetrax.

"Faith, Spirit, during our journey back to Earth, I received a message from your grandmother, Rosalie. She told me to tell you that you have to keep building up your powers. A threat is coming. She doesn't know what kind of threat exactly or when it'll come. She just knows it's coming. Keep an eye out and be careful. There are difficult times at hand, girls. You must be ready," Tetrax told them.

"Thank you," Julie said.

"You're welcome. Now, I'm sure Ben and Nelson would like to spend some alone time with you. Best not keep them waiting any longer," Tetrax remarked.

"I know what you mean," Sarah laughed.

They thanked them once again and joined the others outside the ship. As soon as they were out, the doors closed and the ship prepared for take-off. The others waved goodbye as the ship took off and sped off into space.

"What did Tetrax tell you?" Kevin asked.

"A message from Rosalie. And since it's from Rosalie, it generally means we're not allowed to tell you guys. Sorry," Sarah remarked.

"It's cool," Nelson responded as he wrapped an arm around his wife.

Ben wrapped his arms around his pregnant girlfriend and kissed her tenderly. He pulled away and rested his hand against her stomach. Suddenly, a badge started ringing. Everyone checked their badges. It turned out that it was Kevin's badge. He answered it immediately; leaving the others wondering what was going on. Finally, Kevin ended the conversation and turned back to the others. Ben immediately recognised the look on his face.

"Trouble?" Ben guessed.

"Alien zombies are attacking the local hospital. Max wants us to go down there and get the situation under control," Kevin reported.

"Typical. Just when we returned from a huge mission in space, another mission comes up at home," Sarah muttered.

"That's a typical normal day for us, sis," Julie remarked as she activated her hover board.

"This is the best job ever!" Nelson exclaimed.

Everyone sped off on their hover boards towards Bellwood hospital. When they got there, they charged up their powers.

"It's hero time!" Ben exclaimed as they jumped into the action.  
**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Me: OK, y'all. That's the epilogue. The story's finally over...unfortunately. I actually enjoyed this.**

**Ben: It was fun to do.**

**Gwen: I couldn't agree with you more.**

**Julie: Keep an eye out for **_**Some Things Are Best Kept Secret**_**.**

**Sarah: It should be up soon.**

**Nelson: For now, here's a sneak peak.**

**Kevin: And we see Rosalie having lots of arguments.  
****-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**"No! I am not involving them in this!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"We don't have a choice, Rosalie. The fate of Sonakine rests in their hands," Vanessa responded.

"The girls have proven more than once that they are strong enough to defeat him. Look at what happened to Vilgax 3 months ago," Zac reasoned.

"My youngest granddaughter is 4 months pregnant. This battle could harm the baby. Maybe even kill it," Rosalie spat.

"Rosalie, the girls have to battle him, otherwise, we will have no chance of ending this. The girls are Sonakine's only hope," Vanessa told her.

Rosalie tried to argue with them once more but, she knew she would never win. Even she knew that her granddaughters were the only ones who could defeat him. Like her Majesty said, the fate of Sonakine rests in their hands.  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Me: Oooooh. This will be interesting.**

**Ben: You can say that again.**

**Nelson: I can't believe you 2 have to go through that.**

**Julie: You guys would be doing the same thing.**

**Kevin: That's true.**

**Sarah: I'm just excited about the fact that Michael is finally joining the fan-series.**

**Ben and Nelson: Should we be nervous?**

**Me: I don't think so.**

**Gwen: OK, you guys. For the last time for this story, we are going to say goodbye.**

**Kevin: Don't worry. We'll be back soon.**

**Julie: By now, you should know the drill.**

**Sarah: Review or suffer pain from Way Big.**

**Nelson: Uh...that's not the drill.**

**Ben: It's a different saying of the drill, Nelson. *turns into Way Big and...accidentally destroys my lamp***

**Me: BEN! YOU ARE GONNA BE SO DEAD WHEN THE OMNITRIX TIMES OUT! OK, y'all. Keep reviewing and supporting us throughout the series.**

**Me, Ben (as Way Big), Julie, Gwen, Kevin, Sarah and Nelson: See you guys in **_**Some Things Are Best Kept Secret**_**!**


	17. Epilogue 2: I Will Return

**Me: Whoops. Did I forget to mention that I would write a second epilogue to Return of Vilgax?**

**Ben: You did.**

**Me: Sorry. I own nothing.**

**Julie: Are you OK, Ice?**

**Me: I'm fine, Julie. I'm just eager to get this over with. Before you say stuff about it being short, it's meant to be. Enjoy the story. Ra-ta-ta-ta-ta.**

**Ben and Julie: ...You have issues.  
****----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**While the Alien Force gang were back on Earth fighting the zombies at the local hospital in Bellwood, pieces of Pluto and Vilgax's ship were floating around the area where the frozen barren wasteland once was. Even the drones and the minions that were inside the ship were destroyed. The only thing that wasn't shattered was the iceberg which contained the main panel from the control room and Vilgax, which was thousands of miles away. The force of the explosion propelled him quite a distance from where the collision happened. He was thinking that he wouldn't be found and would remain frozen floating around in space forever. A small, muffled explosion occurred a few feet away from Vilgax, thus, shattering the iceberg and the control panel which trapped him.

"Tennyson, I will return."

Then, Vilgax used his glove to teleport himself away.  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Me: ...*says every single cuss word in the book***

**Ben: I can't believe you did that!**

**Me: An author's gotta do what an author's gotta do, dude.**

**Julie: You're not gonna have him kidnap one of us again, aren't you?**

**Paradox: That's a question best left till later.**

**Me, Ben and Julie: *in disbelief* Professor Paradox?**

**Ben: What are you doing here?**

**Paradox: I have a writing challenge for Ice.**

**Me: Oh, boy. This will be interesting. You'll find out later.**

**Catch you in my other stories!**


End file.
